In Fair Japan
by asdfghjkl-pudding
Summary: "But were you vaguing about me?" Sero growled, his expression stiffening. Ashido only grinned broader, she turned to Kaminari and dropped to a stage whisper, "will I get in trouble if I say yes?" "It's a distinct possibility." Ashido, took this in stride, "then no, I wasn't vaguing about you." Everyone's friendly neighborhood Romeo and Juliet AU, this time with more ANGST
1. Act I Scene i

Smoke was still heavy in the air from the latest villain attack; the villain Upchuck had just attempted to rob a bank. Not that he was the one to set anything on fire, no that was Kaminari's boss' expertise, Endeavour. Kaminari had originally been sent to the scene from the Endeavour Agency. However, when idiots from the All Might Agency began to show up, Endeavour himself came and took control of the situation, if just to spite those from the All Might Agency. It was supposed to be an easy situation to take care of; Endeavour's presence wasn't really needed but since he was there anyways, it should have been a piece of cake. In fact, things were going exceedingly well, especially with the All Might Agents performing the zero glamour job of directing civilians away from the site. That was at least until Upchuck decided to use his quirk to projectile vomit all over Endeavour's person. Kaminari shuddered in disgust, because when he said all over, he meant _all over._ From there, well, Endeavour blew his top and things began catching on fire fast, including the vomit, leaving an even more putrid scent in the air. By the end of the fight, Upchuck was sent to the hospital for second degree burns and there was vomit on every surface of the bank.

Endeavour was quick to leave the site, giving a rough command to Kaminari and the others to take care of securing the scene and communicating with the police. And of course, the All Might Agents, Cellophane and Uravity thought that the entire fight with Endeavour was really fucking funny and have been laughing ever since.

It appeared as if Bakugou and Ashido were finishing up with the cops. Which meant that things were going to be finishing up shortly. Kaminari watched Sero, who was staying true to the All Might's Agency's true form and was just dicking around with some of the younger individuals in the crowd that were still hanging around. Sero turned around and caught eyes with Kaminari. Hopefully, the tape kid would get the idea that any conversation was not welcome. Apparently, that was too much to ask for, considering Sero made his way over towards where Denki was standing. To her credit, Ashido noticed the impending confrontation and quickly hurried her way over to Kaminari. She elbowed him in the side, her eyes widening with anticipation for whatever shit Sero was about to start.

Sero gave him a lazy grin as he settled a few steps in front of Kaminari. "You know, I heard you were vaguing about me on the Hero Forums, Alien Queen." His tone was that of a forced politeness that really said, 'I know what the fuck you said about me.'

Kaminari didn't doubt that Ashido had in fact been vaguing about him as the two had a long history of a school rivalry that only got deeper as the two graduated and moved to opposing Hero Agencies. It also made sense as to why she seemed so giggly when she realized that Sero was here earlier. However, Sero knew just as well how to throw it back, and wasn't nearly as innocent as he made himself seem.

Ashido had put on a face of mock-innocence and simpered, "Well, yeah. I mean I was vaguing."

"But were you vaguing about _me_?" Sero growled, his expression stiffening.

Ashido only grinned broader, she turned to Kaminari and dropped to a stage whisper, "will I get in trouble if I say yes?"

"It's a distinct possibility."

Ashido, took this in stride, "then no, I wasn't vaguing about you, but…" Ashido trailed off for a moment, her eyes narrowing in a sort of predatory glee, "yeah I was vaguing."

Sero stiffened, his eyes scanning both of them. Kaminari, despite himself, was beginning to mirror the position.

"Do you have a problem with me, Ashido?"

"Yeah, tape head, I do have a problem with you. Like everyone else in the All Might Agency, all you do is dick around doing nothing important, while _real_ heros from our agency risk their lives doing _real_ work," Ashido snarled.

"That's real brave coming from a couple of Endeavour Agents who are only in it for the glamour of being a hero. You guys don't care about the people, you just care about making money and a name." Sero spit out puffing his chest out in anger. Honestly, if you asked Kaminari, he looked like a cat puffing themselves up to make them seem bigger. Though, Sero wasn't done yet, "Just like your shitstain of a boss."

"How FUCKING dare you?" Kaminari yelled. He didn't think as he activated his quirk. This guy needed to be taught a lesson and, well, if kaminari was the only one there to stand up to the guy, then who was he to disappoint? It wasn't as if he actually really liked Endeavour, but if his name was disparaged then all of them were disparaged. It was obvious Ashido agreed, as she activated her quirk, grabbing handfuls of acid in her hands ready to chuck at Sero if that was what it came to. She was ready to fuck him up.

Sero was just as quick to activate his quirk, shooting tape out to capture them. Ashido jumped forward and dissolved the strap with her acid before throwing some more at Sero's feet. Kaminari got ready to send a zap of electricity out at Sero but had to jump out of the way when a rock came flying seemingly out of nowhere.

"HEY, DUMBASSES! Knock it off!" Hero Uravity, Ochako Uraraka called out, running to intercept them. Hershout only served to garner Bakugou's attention, who flipped around to see what was happening. Upon seeing the fighting about to take place, he ran to meet them, his hands sparking.

"Oi, air head, what the fuck is this?" Bakugou yelled out. "I'm gonna fucking kill all you All Might dogs." His fists raised to give an explosive punch. Kaminari kind of doubted that he knew what they were fighting about, more likely just content to get involved for the sake of fighting.

"What the hell, Bakugou?" Uraraka cried out, "I'm trying to keep the peace! Don't egg them on!" Considering that she and Bakugou were slightly above the rest of them in seniority, if they wanted to put the fight to an end they would be able to. However, considering Bakugou still had a furious look on his face and had yet to drop his fist, Kaminari doubted things were going to de-escalate any time soon, which was just as fine for him.

"Shut the fuck up, air head. I hate peace just as much as I hate villains. All you dogs just bow down to that coward of a hero, All Might!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" Sero screamed, rushing forward to attack Bakugou. This caused the others to leap into the fight. Ashido and Kaminari running to flank Sero, while Uravity pushed across to cover her friend's back. Between fiery punches thrown by Bakugou, the random things falling on them thanks to Uravity, and the sizzling holes made by Ashido's acid, the fighting was getting out of hand fast. Bakugou grabbed and pinned Uravity under him, about to punch an explosion seemingly into her face when Bakugou's explosion disappeared.

Bakugou let out a howl as he was captured in straps of what appeared to be hard cloth and was yanked harshly off of Uraraka. Bakugou was dangling three feet in the air, his chest bound tightly with tape, his arms trapped by his sides. They all stood as Hero Eraserhead and Nezu made their way to the feuding group.

Nezu was the mayor of the city and Eraserhead was the one in charge of the city's Hero Divisions and safety. They both looked kind of pissed as Eraserhead returned Bakugou's quirk but didn't let him down from his capture.

"Let me down, you bastard!"

Nezu and Aizawa ignored him as they stared down the group who were shifting nervously under their sights.

"Heros," Aizawa started, "I've been lenient with you assholes long enough. This is the third time this month where you two groups started fights in the streets. You're supposed to be fighting villains, _not_ each other. And seeing as how no amount of suspensions of hero licenses I give out, you children still fight. It appears that I need to give a more serious consequence for your actions."

The combination of his deep scowl and the bags under his eyes made an intimidating sight. Despite that Uraraka tried to get a word in, "Sir, if I may?"

"You may not," Aizawa shot back. "No, you all will return to your agencies and let the other members of your Agencies know that the next person that steps out of line will immediately be… EXPELLED."

Kaminari's mind went blank for a second trying to process what was being said. Expelled? Was he going to kill them? No, that couldn't be right.

Bakugou, as confused as they were, began sending off sparks from where his hands were tightly bound at his side. "What the fuck, you asshole?" Bakugou yelled out, spit flying everywhere. "You can't fucking expel us! This isn't some shitty high school!"

Aizawa's eyes glinted dangerously, "Watch me."

Nezu stepped forward before the situation could get anymore out of hand. "What Hero Eraserhead means to say, is that if there is another incident like this one, anyone involved will be charged with criminal mischief and consequently will receive the appropriate jail time for the crime."

What the fuck? They were heros! They couldn't jail them! Kaminari looked to the others and saw equally upset and enraged looks.

"This is your official warning. We will be publishing a news bulletin to all the hero agencies affected later this evening. I suggest not letting it get that far," Aizawa said, before dropping Bakugou on his face and leaving the scene with Nezu.

Uraraka was still playing out what happened in her mind. She couldn't believe that things got that out of hand that fast. After Aizawa and Nezu left, Bakugou gave them a nasty glare while nursing a bleeding nose before dragging Kaminari and Ashido with him. She grabbed Sero, and after making sure they weren't needed with the cops, returned to the agency and immediately went to speak with All Might about what had just unfolded. He had, understandingly, been upset with them and they were both put on desk work for the remainder of the week. Honestly, she wasn't really sure where the grudge had started. In reality, All Might really didn't mind Endeavour and tried to do nice things for him. However, it seemed that Endeavour always took those actions as personal slights to his character and, somehow, a feud was born.

Checking her phone for texts, she pulls up Deku's contact. He hadn't been in the office today. Apparently, he had a meeting with Sir Nighteye, All Might's former sidekick. She didn't see any new messages from Deku, but after thinking for a moment on whether or not she should tell him about what happened over text or in person, she decides to send a text asking to meet up.

Fifteen minutes later, she was officially off work, and once again checked her phone to see if Deku had responded to her text, to find nothing there. It was unusual for Midoriya not to answer his texts, and normally meant something was wrong. Ochako began packing up her things for the day and began making her way to his apartment. When she reached his apartment she knocked twice not waiting for him to come as she let herself in with the key he gave her.

Deku was standing a few feet away obviously on his way to answer the door, he was wearing soft pajama pants and a tee-shirt, meaning that he had to have been home for a while. But what was more concerning was the tears she saw him frantically trying rub away. His face was blotchy and red and she could see some used tissues over by the couch, meaning that he must of been crying for a while.

"Uraraka, I didn't expect you to come over," he chokes out still trying to hide his tears his voice was thick with emotions.

"Sorry for coming over uninvited, but a lot happened at work I thought you should hear." Deku opened his mouth most likely about to steer the conversation towards what happened at work. Before he could however, Ochako cut off whatever he was about to say. "But it can wait, what's wrong? Did the meeting with Sir Nighteye not go well?" She placed a hand on his arm and began leading him back to the couch.

Deku looked down not saying anything. His eyes were still watery. "I'm sorry," his chin and lips were trembling as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "But I can't tell you." He took a deep shuddering breath and Uraraka felt her chest tighten with concern. "I really, really wish I could, but" Deku put his head in his hands as he took a gasping breath, "I really can't tell you."

Ochako hazard a guess it was something bad about All Might. Whatever it is, is probably the reason that Sir Nighteye left the All Might Agency in the first place. And if that's the case, then she knew she would have no luck in getting Deku to tell her what's wrong. As successor to the Agency once All Might retires he gets a lot of confidential information about the Agency that most don't get to hear. She rubs his back in what she hopes is a soothing manner. So he can't tell her whats wrong which means she can't directly help or sooth in whatever's wrong. That means that she's just going to have to play distraction instead. She began running through different events that they could do.

"Hey, Deku" she coaxed, "You know the Endeavour Agency is holding a party later this evening, there's gonna be a lot of heros there. A lot of quirks to examine."

Midoriya gave her a flat look. "I really don't think I want to go out tonight Uraraka." He seemed a bit calmer than before, which was a good sign.

"Come on Deku! You love meeting Heros! It will be fun, I promise!" He didn't look convinced but after some poking and prodding she managed to get him to agree and they decided to meet back up later to get ready. Now they just have to make sure they aren't noticed by any Endeavor Agents, and are chased out of the party.


	2. Act I Scene ii

Being a hero wasn't cheap, anyone could tell you that, but most especially Endeavor. The Endeavor Agency was always a bit pressed for money; between the administrative costs, the cost of employment and uniforms, but also the numerous lawsuits that rack up (whether they be from ungrateful civilians complaining about property damage or full of themselves villains bitching about "excessive force.") Really, being a hero is a constant drain on finances. The natural solution is to find a permanent benefactor, and there's only one way to ensure that whomever you may pick stays loyal to your company forever: have them marry in. Endeavor started his quest to find a suitable partner for his Shouto a few years ago, and it hasn't been easy to find anyone. Partially due to his mandatory demands for the relationship, and partly due to his son scaring off any suitors who agree to the arrangement. The demands weren't that extreme at any rate, in fact there was only three requirements that had to be met: one, the surname Todoroki must be assumed, two, a heir must be born within 5 years of the marriage, and three, there must be a continuous allocation of funds directed towards the Endeavor Agency every year. Despite the requirements being fairly moderate, it took Endeavor three years to find a family willing to accept.

Which is why he now sits in a fine suit across the table from two wealthy nobles. The family was old money with a rich and elite history that dated back to the pre-quirk days. They easily agreed to all of Endeavor's commands, and were eager for the alliance and marriage, and even volunteered to take on all the costs of the wedding. They also went as far as offering an estate for Shouto and their daughter to live in after the wedding. It was the perfect deal… Yet, this wasn't sitting right for Endeavor.

Mostly due to the formalized contract that's sitting across from him right now; waiting for his signature. Two lawyers sat to his right working on binding paperwork. He hasn't even met the girl yet, the parents across from him very insistent on him signing first then meeting her. Granted, Shouto didn't realize he was doing this for him yet, so he could understand to an extent.

Slowly, Endeavor grabs the papers and once again begins reading them over. His instincts screaming at him to stop. Despite how many times he's read it, he can't find anything wrong with the delightfully clear and unambiguous contract.

He signs the paper. The lawyers bind the marriage contract. The nobles offer to introduce him to their daughter. He follows them down the hall. They open the door.

Endeavor closes the door.

Slowly, he makes his way back down the hall and sits back down in the chair he was sitting in previously. The nobles follow in behind him. They say nothing.

"The contract is void. You lied in the contract. You lied to _me_ , and this is an _OUTRAGE_ ," he snarls.

The man stares him in the eye when he responds, "I don't recall ever saying we had a daughter. You made assumptions, Hero Endeavor.

"Furthermore, it's not as if his gender is much of an issue, not now, in the days of quirks."

Which was true to an extent, with so many body configuring quirks there was nowadays, gender has since become a lesser issue. However, he was pretty sure that boy in there couldn't produce a heir, at least not with his son.

"One of my requirements was for a child to be born within 5 years of the marriage! As you can see this is a direct breach of the contract!"

This time one of the lawyers responds, "Section 13 of the contract states that: a child will be brought into the family within 5 years of the marriage. This can include a surrogate or adoption to take place. This still allows for your requirements to take place with no conflict. As you can see, Hero Endeavor, everything is in binding."

Endeavor feels whatever calm he was holding break as he lashes out with a gruff yell of outrage. He feels the flames of his beard and moustache lick up his face as he roughly stands to tower over the couple, "RELEASE THE CONTRACT!"

The couple rise and bow deeply across from him, "We'll see you at the wedding, Hero Endeavor."

Endeavor slams the door on his way out, splintering the frame and tearing off the handle. His mind looping back to the purple gremlin that his son is now engaged to. At best, this is not ideal, at worst, it's Shouto's problem.


	3. Act I Scene iii

**Hey so if anyone notices anything weird in the first chapter, it's because I figured out I'm an idiot and the party is now tomorrow.**

Fuyumi had seen her father come storming in from a meeting a few hours ago. He went straight to the weights room and proceeded to make a lot of noise destroying what she could only imagine was various expensive equipment. This was unusual for several reasons: first, this was his second time coming home for the day fuming, and second, Fuyumi knew there was several important meetings he was currently blowing off. She knew that the first temper tantrum was due to a very bad Villain arrest culminating in her father being soaked in vomit, but she wasn't sure what had got her father so worked up now.

It was always best to stay out of their father's way and to quietly ease away any potential irritant when he got in a mood. So when she saw him come roaring in she immediately began quieting any noise she made, and started cleaning the common spaces of the house. She'd made sure to creep past the weights room as quietly as she could when needed. He was never particularly cruel to her or the majority of her younger brothers, so long as they stayed out of his way, which is all she can really ask for. Shouto however, was never as lucky and was always on the receiving end of their father's scorn. For that reason, she was especially glad that Shouto was out of the house today, doing work at the Agency. However, it was getting late which meant he was bound to be home soon.

An hour later, and she heard the door open, she stilled from her position of mopping the floors. A second later, and Shouto was coming into the living room.

"You know we do have a cleaning service that comes everyday?" He said appraising her and her various cleaning supplies.

Fuyumi bit her lip, and dropped her voice for emphasis, "I'm aware, yes, but father came home in a mood, and I thought it would be nice for the floors to be mopped."

Shouto rolled his eyes and began putting away some of the cleaning supplies she was no longer using, "you are aware he'll never say thank you, right?"

"I know."

They finished cleaning up in more or less silence, broken only by soft wonderings on how each others days went. Eventually, Shouto returned to his room and Fuyumi began dinner, focusing on foods her father would enjoy. She set the table and then went ahead and told Shouto dinner was ready, as oldest she had the responsibility of taking care of her siblings while their father worked. She saw Shouto making his way to the dining room, which meant she could move her focus to weights room which has been quiet for the past hour.

She gently knocked on the door, before sliding the door open a crack, "dinner is ready, whenever you want to come get something to eat." Her father made a grunt of dismissal, not even looking to see her at the door from his position at the bar press. She closed the door and made her way back down the hall.

She took her place across from Shouto who had since changed out of his hero uniform, and was now dressed casually.

"Dad will be out shortly, we should wait for him," she stated cheerfully, stopping her brother from going to serve himself once she sat down. He grumbled a small complaint about their father but stopped regardless. "So are you, ready for the party tomorrow? Have your outfit planned and everything?"

Shouto rolled his eyes heavily and began his spiel on how stupid he found the whole affair. She felt the weight in her chest that has been coiled around her since her father come home loosen. She let out a soft laugh at her brothers' expense.

The joviality didn't last long however, as soon there was the heavy footsteps of her father coming into the room. Enji sat down roughly at the head of the table, and just like that, there was a thickness in the air. They waited for their father to serve himself, before they followed suit.

Dinner progressed in silence, the lightheartedness having vanished. It wasn't until the meal began to wrap up that Enji finally broke the silence.

"Shouto. This afternoon I had a meeting with the Mineta family, we came to a…" Enji voice trails off before grinding out, "...an arrangement."

The room was suddenly sweltering and Fuyumi felt her palms clam up. Whether it was from the heat of Enji's obvious irritation or her own anxiety, she wasn't sure.

Shouto glowered at their father dispassionately from across the table from her. "What arrangement?"

"You are to be married to their eldest son, Mineta Minoru."

Shouto bolted up from his seat, " _What_?" he bit out. His hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, his jaw locked. Fuyumi felt winded. Of course she knew Shouto was up for marriage in their father's eyes; they all were. Often she thought her father viewed them nothing more than cattle, a possession, an asset that could be used and then sold without concern. But still, she never thought that Shouto would be the first to get sold off; he was, in their father's eyes, the only one worth truly keeping.

Endeavor's temper flared as did the flames around his neck and face. "Do _not_ take that tone with _me_ , boy," he stated severely, "You should be grateful, I gave you this opportunity, the Mineta Family is an old and prestigious family and you should be happy I arranged this for _you_. Just as you should be grateful that I gave you the quirk you possess, the food in your stomach, the clothes on your back, the roof over your head. The company you will inherit" Endeavor growled, his eyes dark. "I gave you everything, just as I can take it away."

"You didn't give me _shit_." Shouto's voice was just above a whisper. He turned on his heel just as Enji was raising from his seat, and bolted from the room. Distantly she heard his door slam, and Enji gave a small roar of indignation at Shouto's impudence. Thankfully, it didn't appear as if her father was about to press into the issues now. Maybe it was because tomorrow night the Agency would be full of guests and it wouldn't look good on Endeavor if his son was bruised up, or maybe it was because he understood that nothing he said or did to Shouto would make him repent. Regardless, Fuyumi was thankful that she wouldn't have to hear her brothers pained grunts as her father beat and burned him. Enji sat back down and went back to his dinner.

Fuyumi looked towards the hallway her brother disappeared down, and she wondered what trouble she would be in if she followed after him. History dictated that Enji wouldn't let a second child of his disrespect him in such quick succession. She stared down at her rice bowl, the meal that had tasted so good just minutes before now felt like dirt in her mouth. She opened her mouth to address her father, but she couldn't get the words past the lump in her throat. She closed her mouth and felt tears prickle at her eyes. This wasn't right. Shouto was still a kid, barely even twenty, he shouldn't be forced into this marriage.

"Father,"she whispered. Her heart hammered in her chest as her father turned to scowl at her. "Please allow me to take Shouto's place in the marriage, please allow me to serve you and this family."

Enji was silent, obviously weighing her words. she wasn't able to look any higher than the dishes on the table. "No, I won't accept any other topic on the matter" he decided with finality. "While you would have been preferable for this particular marriage, unfortunately, the contract has already been signed and there is no way to change it now."

Fuyumi's stomach dropped even further. A contract. No matter how much any of them, plead, beg, or bargain, there would never be an option to get out of the marriage. She thought of Shouto, and knew that even if he were to try and leave he wouldn't be able to stay afloat for long on his own funds. Especially since Enji would immediately strip him of his position in the Agency. Eventually, Enji, finished his dinner and left the room. Fuyumi was left sitting at the table, with dirty dishes surrounding her.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, before she slowly raised herself from her position at the table. Methodically, she began picking up dishes, and moving them back to the kitchen to be washed. She couldn't do anything, not for their mother, not for her younger brothers and especially not for Shouto. She washed the dishes and if anxious tears splashed into the water, no one was there to comment.

Her heart clenched as she dries the remaining dishes, thinking about her brother trapped in his room alone. She put the dishes away. And slowly, she walked down the hall and gently rapped on Shouto's door. He didn't answer. She opened it anyways. Shouto was laying face down on his futon. Carefully, as if she was trying not to startle a wild animal, she sank down to the ground to sit at his side. Tentatively she began to rub his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Shouto, I-I tried to talk to father, but-"

"I don't care," Shouto cut her off before she could finish, his voice was muffled by the pillows. She looked away, unable to look at him. He was never allowed to be upset. Any show of emotions in private, or otherwise had been beaten or coerced out of him. He was forced to be perfect and it wasn't fair. He fought with their father nearly daily, trying to gain some semblance of individuality, in the hopes of rejecting their father completely. This was compounded in his blatant refusal to use his left side, only ever fighting with their mother's inherited quirk. She took a deep breath.

"I remember when you were a little boy, and you would run around naked after bath time with mother." Thinking back to the photo's their mother used to keep of the as children. Shouto said nothing. "You were so cute," a smile comes to her face, "you had trouble pronouncing my name so you always called me Yumi. There were times, when you really wanted to play with us big kids so much, you would follow us to the park, and Mom would be so cross with us whenever we got back."

Shouto had rolled over from his position, and was now staring at her. He didn't appear as if he'd been crying or anything else but then again, it's doubtful he would ever let himself be that vulnerable with Enji in the house.

"Why, are you saying all of this?" He asked her wearily.

Honestly, she didn't know why but anything was better than nothing at this point. "It was to remind you that you have a family that loves and cares about you Shouto. I love and care about you." she could feel herself start choking up and tears rising to her eyes.

Shouto bolts up noticing her tears his eyes widening in alarm. God, Fuyumi's heart ached, even now he was more worried about her. All she could do was laugh at him as she wiped the corners of her eyes.

"Come on Shouto, give Momo a call. She knows everyone in high society, maybe she knows the Mineta family."


	4. Act I Scene iv

Izuku was laying face down at his desk, his head pressed into his keyboard, imprinting the shape of the keys onto his cheeks and forehead. Despite the uncomfortable position, he couldn't will himself to sit up at that moment and finish the agency wide email he was issuing on yesterday's _situation_. Really, the day he's out of the office is the day that all the shit hits the fan.

The emergency staff meeting that All Might called for 6:00 am this morning, left Izuku with a pounding headache. Granted, all night he had awful dreams, some regarding Sir Nighteyes awful vision of the future, which had Izuku's stomach churning at the thought, and others imaging dreadful outcomes of going to the party at Endeavor's tonight. So Izuku wasn't in a fantastic mood at any rate.

The possibility of a jail charge was a big deal, especially knowing that temperaments would be on the rise once it became common knowledge among the affiliated offices and sections. Izuku loved his job and he loved All Might and he was so, so grateful for all that All Might's done for him over the years. But despite that, he just really wished that his agency had a better working relationship with Endeavor's. He heard footsteps coming close to his office and he looked up through the glass walls. Upon seeing All Might walking his way he jerked up and frantically began rubbing the imprinted keys off his face the best he could.

All Might knocked on his glass door and let himself him. Izuku raised from his seat to greet him. Izuku studied him wearily, All Might had a severe coughing fit in the meeting this morning which had left the man winded for the remainder of the meeting. Izuku bit his lip, All Might was growing more emaciated day by the day. Ever since the near-fatal fight between All Might and the villain, All For One, that resulted in the loss of many of his vital organs he's since fallen ill with various illnesses. Illnesses including but not limited to severe stomach pains, coughing fits that end in him spewing blood, and a heart condition from the strain of the repeated use of One For All on his mangled body. Izuku's stomach knots, but he smiles regardless and gestures for All Might to take a seat across from him.

All Might smiles gratefully across from him as he sinks into the plush chair. Izuku follows suit. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, as All Might gazes out his window at the sunrise that was now casting the room in an orange and yellow glow.

"My boy, you seemed troubled at the meeting this morning? I was wondering what was going on in that busy head of yours?" All Mights finishes with a soft laugh and a good natured smile.

"I'm fine, Sir. I promise!" Izuku hesitates for a moment, wondering if he should say anything more to ease his mentors worry.

All Might regards him for a moment before leaning across the table and swatting him on the head. Izuku flinches back and rubs his head, not out of pain but out of surprise.

"Izuku, my boy, really, you are _full_ of nonsense." All Might chides sternly. "I can see that something is bothering you, I can help. So let me." His eyes were filled with concern. A concern for Izuku and despite himself, Izuku felt tears well in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to respond.

"Unless, that is, you don't trust your mentor anymore my boy?" There was a teasing lilt to his voice but also an underlying sadness there that Izuku probably wasn't supposed to hear.

"No, no, no! Never!" Izuku felt the air in his lungs catch in a panic, He shook his head desperately, "Never, All Might, you'll always be my hero! All Might, I-I," Izuku let off not knowing what to say. He shouldn't add more things for his mentor to worry about, he has too much on his plate as it is. Especially with the new policy made by the Head Hero Office. But also, Izuku needed to talk to someone, the burden that has been slowly building for months only to peak yesterday.

All Might sat across from him not saying anything as Izuku mumbled himself into a frenzy. Finally, Izuku felt his chin wobble as he began to speak.

"Sir, do you know why Sir Nighteye left your office?" He looked down unable to meet his mentors eyes.

All Might let out a laugh, a little blood falling from the side of his mouth, "Ah, I was curious about why he requested your presence yesterday, but rest assured, my boy. I have no intention of dying regardless of what he may see in my futur-" All Might broke off harshly coughing, blood splattering on to the edges of his coat sleeve.

Izuku's eyes whipped up to meet him quickly grabbing tissues and a bottle of water from under his desk, offering them to his mentor. All Might waved away the water but graciously took the tissues as his coughing fit began to subside.

"Sorry," His voice was rough, "but I'm going to be fine, Izuku." Their eyes meet, and despite the reassuring words, Izuku couldn't swallow what was being said.

"Sir Nighteyes predictions have never been wrong before. He-" Izuku hesitates wondering of he should just shut up, and agree with All Might before deciding he was already too far in it to back out now. Taking a deep breath he continued, "Sir Nighteye said, that he left your agency because he couldn't stand to see you destroy yourself, and all I've done is make your struggles worse by forcing you to continue working to train me. He could have taken the Agency over for you and you were ready to let him, until you met me, and gave me your quirk. He said that if I ever truly cared about you, that I should encourage you into retirement. He said you'll die from sickness, especially if you keep working as you are!" Tears were falling down messily down Izuku's cheeks as he tried to hid his gasping sobs.

All Might smiled gently, patting his various pockets and pulling out a handkerchief. He reached across the table and gently wiped away Izuku's tears with it. "You are always such a cry baby, my boy" despite the chiding words, All Mights tone was filled with affection. For a moment, Izuku felt like a child again being cared for from his mother, with a love and tenderness that only a parent can have. But no, All Might was childless and his mother was 3 hours away by train.

"Once again, my boy, you are the King of Nonsense, true royalty. I'm not going into retirement, you still have things to learn before you're ready to take over. Besides, the Agency needs a strong hand and head right now. You will be a fantastic head of this Agency one day, my boy, better than I ever was I'm sure. But now with the Endeavor business coming to a head, the office can't afford anything but to be strong and undivided right now. Once this has all calmed down and I'm sure I'm not leaving you in a bad position, I will happily go into retirement. I can't leave you to deal with a mess I made, my boy. This started as a result of me not properly recognizing Endeavor and his strength. I need to be the one to fix this issue, my boy, but once it is fixed I think I could happily leave this Agency to you.

"Besides, as much as I care for that man, he's wrong in this case. Sir Nighteye was wrong to tell you that. You have never made anything worse for me. You have been the best successor I could ask for, kind, caring, courageous, and brave, you, my boy are a true Hero. I met you five years ago Izuku, and I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met you. You have become a backbone for the Agency and pillar of strength in the hearts of many, including myself."

Izuku let out an ugly sob. All Might walked around the desk and placed a warm hand on his shoulder and pulled him in close to his body. Izuku tucked his head into All Might's shoulder and cried.

After he had calmed down some, Izuku reluctantly broke the hug and heavily sat back down. Gently, Izuku clasped All Mights hands in his own from across the table and gave him a watery smile. His cheeks were burning, partially from pleasure from All Mights praise, but also from embarrassment from his little break down.

"Was that all that was bothering you, my boy?"

His eyes raise to look at All Might biting his lips. "Actually…" he trailed off wondering if he should mention it, "speaking of your Endeavor issue: Ochako has suggested that we go to Endeavors party tonight. She's already made plans, and Kirishima, a friend from Head Office is coming too, if she can be believed. I don't think she's really going to take no for an answer, but I also don't want to cause problems for you?" Izuku said leaving it as a question. He didn't necessarily want to go out tonight, and All Might shutting him down is probably the only way to really getting out of the plan.

All Might considered him thoughtfully. "I advise caution. I'm not going to say don't go but, please, read the room. If you think a fight or a scene is going to start up, just leave. Use your discretion, my boy and follow your intuition."

"My intuition is telling me that this is going tonight, is a bad idea. Something bad is going to come of it"

All Might raised his eyebrows, his demeanor screaming, _then why are you going?_

"I'll talk to Ochako, maybe I can convince her not to go." Izuku sighs already knowing it's a lost cause.

All Might pats his shoulder, "I wish you good luck, if you do end up attending, just remember to exercise caution." Izuku nods in agreement. "If that was all," All Might continues waiting for a sign of agreement from Izuku, "we should get back to work. You have to finish that email to the Agency, and I have a meetings booked today." All Might gave his shoulder one last squeeze and left the room.


	5. Act I Scene v

Izuku was beginning to panic. It was finally lunch, and Ochako was sitting across from him, her chin set.

"Deku, you already said yes. It's too late to backout now. Kirishima was so pumped to hangout with us. It's been forever since we've seen him!"

"We can still hang out, it doesn't have to be at the party. All Might says to trust my judgement and it says this is a bad idea. Ochako, _please_." Despite Izuku's pleading, Uraraka just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Really, Deku, I love you, but when's the last time you left your house for anything besides work? You're a homebody and that's okay, but really you need to get out and destress. I promise nothing bad is going to happen."

It was times like this that Izuku really wished Iida hadn't gone to the agency his brother had worked at. He would have been able to talk some sense into her, maybe, possibly. Then again, when Ochako was this set on something, God help anyone who tried to stand between her and her goal.

They sat in more or less silence, and ate their bentos while the occasional co-worker wandered through the break room.

"I hope you know a way to get into the party then, because I highly doubt they'll just let us walk through the front door," Izuku conceded with a heavy sigh.

Ochako grinned. "Just make sure you wear your green suit. It's the only suit you own that actually looks good on you."

Izuku gave her a sour look.

Izuku was finally home after a long gruelling day at work. After his talk with All Might that morning was responsible for fielding questions from the press and other members of the agency. They decided in the end to have more severe rules regarding patrol work and co-oping with the Endeavor Agency. It was a headache to try and keep the confusion and outrage to a minimum.

Izuku flopped face down on his bed, his body aching. Not for the first time today he wondered what Ochako would do if he just didn't show up… Probably kick his ass… No, he didn't want to deal with an angry Uravity today.

Izuku rolled himself off his bed and took a shower, shaved his scruff and made his way over to his closet. He had a few suits to pick from, but Ochako was right, his deep green suit did look the best on him. It was a gift from All Might after all. Izuku pulled it out of his closet and grabbed silver cufflinks. He finished the look with a plain black tie. Slowly, he went through the process of putting on the suit, including his fumbling with the tie. The knot was large, and not at all how it was supposed to be, but people had stopped expecting anything else from Izuku, so he supposed it would just have to work.

He checked the time and sent a text to Ochako to let her know he was heading her way. He kicked around the house for as long as he could, making sure windows were closed and the few plants his mother gave him to "liven up the space" were watered. Finally, when he couldn't put it off any longer, he left the house and walked to Ochako's place.

He didn't have a chance to knock before Kirishima had opened the door and pulled him into a bear hug. Izuku gladly returned it, patting the man on his back.

"It's good to see you, man!" Kirishima greeted him exuberantly.

Izuku smiled and agreed. He hadn't seen Kirishima in a few months and it was a breath of fresh air to see him again. They all had met in their third year, at an internship at one of the All Might Agency's satellite offices.

"Nice suit," Izuku complimented, his red suit rivaled the colour of his hair. Kirishima laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You don't think it's too bright?"

"Not at all."

"You two both clean up alright, but I think one of us is going to have to change." Izuku turned around to see Ochako wearing black strappy heels and a powder blue, three piece suit. "We can't all wear suits."

Kirishima grinned, and wolf whistled teasingly before turning to gesture to Izuku. "Deku here has the best legs for a skirt, don't you think, Uraraka?"

Izuku let out a laugh, "Sorry, I forgot to shave this morning. I think we'll just have to show up like this." He jerked forward as Kirishima slapped him on his back in his raucous laughter.

"So, Kirishima, you're able to get us in, right? Since you're friends with Bakugou," Ochako checked.

The confused and slightly nervous look on Kirishima's face made Izuku's stomach lurch with foreboding.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his head. "That was back in highschool... We kinda had a falling out after graduation. He didn't like that I was going to go an All Might satellite office. He yelled that I was picking a losing career and was no longer worth his time. I mean, obviously, that didn't end up happening, considering I'm at Head Office now, but I don't think he ever really forgot that." He hesitated before adding, "We don't really talk anymore."

"But you guys were like best friends in highschool, right?" Ochako asked, "he can't be that stubborn."

Izuku grimaced, remembering his childhood with Bakugou. "Trust me, he can." Kirishima just nodded. That meant that they didn't have a way into the party.

"Okay, okay, okay," Ochako muttered. She bit her lip, thinking hard. "Okay. I think I know a way in, let's go."

She walked past the boys and out of her house, towards the taxi idling. Izuku and Kirishima shared a look before dutifully following after her and locking the door. They piled into the back of the cab after her. The ride was silent, and when it pulled in front of the Endeavor Agency's building, Izuku felt his stomach knot. He gave his portion of the fair to Ochako and stepped out of the vehicle.

Ochako looked like she was scanning the area and taking note of the various heroes on security duty. The party would have been well on its way by now, so there wasn't that many people around. Apparently, she didn't see what she was hoping for, if the small frown on her lips was to be believed.

"Okay, let's go this way," she decided, walking away from the building.

Kirishima looked confused. "Uhh, Uraraka? The party is the opposite direction than where you're going..." They had to run to catch up with her who, despite wearing strappy heels was moving fast. Izuku didn't necessarily see the roll of her eyes as much as he felt it.

"I know, Kirishima."

She lead them down a back alley and down another that lead back towards Endeavors place. Izuku's feeling of dread got worse as he saw a back door to the building that they were trying to get into come into view. Ochako's plan solidified in his head.

She made a grand gesture with her hands towards the door, "Ta-dah!~ Our way in."

"Oh no," Izuku said.

"Oh yes."

"What if it's alarmed?"

"Look around? We are in the trash alley. They have had to have been going in and out of here all night, to get rid of the mess from the party."

Izuku looked desperately towards Kirishima for back up. Kirishima just shrugged at him… Traitor.

"Let's go!" Ochako pumped her fist in the air in triumph. She turned the knob and peaked inside. Upon seeing no one she gestured Kirishima and Izuku to follow her into the building. They quickly close the door behind them.

"So what way now?" Kirishima asked.

"Well, considering there are only two ways to go: up the stairs, or down the hall, I'd say, down the hall." Izuku rubbed his face tiredly.

This time it was Izuku that opened the door at the end of the hall, only to find himself in a kitchen, a catering crew bustled around hurriedly. A man that he assumed was a waiter carrying champagne flutes stopped and stared at Izuku and the others.

Izuku sucked in a deep breath, "My friends and I got lost in this place looking for the bathroom. Can you point us in the direction of the party?"

The waiter gave him a suspicious look, "All three of you were going to the bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah." Kirishima said as if it was obvious.

The waiter seemed to decide it wasn't his place to really inquire further as he pointed towards a door. They hurried past him, Ochako grabbed a flute of champagne for the trip.

Once back into the hallway they all let out a sigh of relief. Izuku saw the bright lights of the party, and heard soft music playing.

Ochako grabbed his shoulder. "And you doubted me," she chides teasingly.

"It will be a miracle if we make it through this night without causing a scene."

"I had absolute trust in you, Uraraka," Kirishima chimes in helpfully.

She links her arm through Kirishima's elbow, walking him towards the party. "Ahh, yes. The good friend."

Izuku rolled his eyes follow after them. The room was large and filled with high name heros, like Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, and Mt. Lady. He saw Endeavor surrounded by high elites in one corner of the room. In another corner was a band, playing soft classical music.

Uraraka was already blasting off towards Gunshot to greet her old teacher. Kirishima, too was wandering off immediately to visit with past friends leaving Izuku to his own devices. Izuku grabbed a glass of champagne and leaned himself against a wall, not sure what to do with himself. Normally, he would be out socializing and making connections, but considering they weren't really supposed to be there... They shouldn't draw that much attention towards themselves. It was bad enough that Ochako and Kirishima were being as obvious as they were.

He took a long sip of his drink his eyes downcast. Something brushed his elbow and his eyes snapped to his side. Oh.

Oh shit.

Todoroki Shouto in all his stunning glory was leaning against the wall next him, swirling a glass of champagne. Todoroki raised his eyebrows at Izuku.

"It's good to see you again, Midoriya. It's been awhile," Todoroki's voice was as smooth as Izuku remembered.

"U-uh, y-y-yeah, T-Todoroki," Izuku stuttered out. He had first met him in his second year, when they were going to get their provisional hero licenses. Then, Todoroki seemed cold, and uninterested in anyone but himself. Since then they had run into each other a few times, mainly when the city wide hero meetings were taking place. Any conversation they had was always short and stilited. Still, there was no denying the fact, that Todoroki Shouto is a handsome man. He was wearing a sharp grey three piece, and electric blue tie that matched one of his eyes. His hair was slicked back with a few strands breaking free to frame his face. Izuku swallowed hard, his heart pounded in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was still from the nerves of sneaking into the party or something else.

Todoroki quirked his lips at him, and God. He should not be allowed to be that attractive. Izuku's eyes strayed to Todoroki scar, and tugged his cufflinks nervously.

"You're wondering about the scar?" Todoroki asked softly.

"Uhh? N-no!" Really! It is none of my business!" Izuku hurriedly denied.

"I'm assuming you have heard of quirk marriages." Todoroki stated. Izuku noded hesitantly. "My mother was forced into a quirk marriage with Endeavor. He wanted to create the perfect mix of his flame quirk and my mother's ice quirk. It took him, four children to finally achieve the perfect mix of quirks he desired. Endeavor beat my mother and naturally she hated him for it. She was always crying in my memories." Izuku recoiled gaping at Shouto's displeased face that was scanning the room. "My mother loved and cared for us but there was only so much she could handle. One day I heard my mother in the kitchen on the phone, she was talking to a friend. She said she despised my right half, the side of Endeavor. The kettle began to whistle and something broke inside my mother. She threw the boiling water on my face. I was taken to the hospital for third degree burns, it was only thanks to a healing quirk that I was able to retain eyesight in my right eye. My mother was sent to psychiatric hospital where she remains prisoner today.

"Todoroki Enji created me, as a tool to overcome All Might, the number one Hero. And now you by extension. Even now, all I am is a tool for him to use, just yesterday he married me off to some wealthy rat. I will become a better hero than Endeavor ever was, not for him but to show him that I am a better hero than he ever will be. I will do this without using his quirk, I will never accept any part of him in me. I will never accept him as my father."

Why was he telling Izuku this? He jumped as the glass in Todoroki's hand shattered and glass shards flew everywhere. People nearby stopped and stared. Todoroki's hand that was now clenched in a tight fist slowly relaxed and opened to reveal a bloody mess of glass and flesh. People were whispering. Izuku heard a commotion that sounded like Bakugo's yelling. Tododroki stared at him.

Izuku grabbed Todoroki's elbow and dragged him out of the room. Todoroki made a noise of surprise but didn't try to fight him. Izuku pushed him through a door and into a hallway.

"Where are you going?" Todoroki asked confused.

Izuku found an office and pushed Todoroki into it. "Sorry, but I'm sure you know that I'm not supposed to be here and people were starting to notice." Izuku gestured towards Todoroki's hand. "Let me see your hand, it's hurt."

Todoroki blinked in surprise, unmoving. Izuku gently grabbed his hand anyways. "I don't have any anti-septic but this should do for now." Izuku reached down and undid his jacket and gently ripped out a strip of his dress shirt. Todoroki gaped at him.

As carefully as he could, Izuku removed the glass from his hand. Todoroki said nothing as he stared transfixed at Izuku's scarred hands as he worked. Once Izuku was sure there was no more glass in Todoroki's hand and was pretty sure none of the cuts needed stitches, he gently wrapped the cloth around Todoroki's hand. Neither said anything for a few moments.

"Thank you." Todoroki said softly, his voice a whisper.

"Todoroki," Izuku whispered back, he was unsure if it was his place to make a judgement in his life or not. He thought back to All Might telling him that is a hero's job to meddle in people's lives. "Todoroki, I know this may not mean much coming from me. But, none the less, you deserve to be happy. You deserve to live your life how you want. _Not_ just because it is or isn't what Endeavor wanted for you. Todoroki, it's not _his_ power, it's _yours_. You can do so much good with the power you have and quite frankly, I think you are doing a disservice for everyone by not fully using the power you have been given. Including yourself. _You_ have the power to reach out to people and save them, but if you are only ever using your left hand, than how are you ever going to save the people to the right of you. You are limiting the amount of people you can save but also your own ability to be a great hero, just because a man you hate shares your DNA." Izuku looked into Todoroki's eyes. "I think there's something profoundly sad about that."

Izuku saw Todoroki clench and unclench his jaw. "It's _your_ power Todoroki, and it's _you_ hurting by not using it."

Todoroki's face was flushed with an emotion the Izuku couldn't quite name.

Neither said anything.

There was a knock on the door, both of them looked up to see who it was. A dark haired girl in a long pink dress entered the room, Izuku thought her hero name might of been Creati. She gave Izuku a curious look.

Todoroki stands up, "Momo, what is it?"

She looked back to Todoroki, "Well I heard a rumor that you might of been stolen away by an All Might agent. Bakugo is really kicking up a fuss out there. He was screaming about finding 'Fucking Deku,'" at that Momo put up air quotations and gave Izuku a wink. "Anyways, I told him to fucking knock it off, there was no All Might agents here, we would know if there was. At any rate, your sister wants to see you. It looks like she had tracked down Mineta, it sounds like there might of been some confusion on who he was marrying."

Shouto grimaced moving towards the door. He glanced back at Izuku and gave him a small nod before leaving the room, his cut hand buried in his suit pocket.

Creati smiled at him, "Yaoyorozu Momo," she introduced herself bowing slightly at him.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you." He said returning the posture.

She gestured for him to sit in one of the plush chairs he had been leaning against previously, which he did hesitantly. "I hope Shouto wasn't too rude to you. He can be awfully blunt sometimes."

Izuku shook his head softly, "No, he, uhh… He told me a bit about his past is all."

Yaoyorozu startled in surprise, "Really? He did that?" Izuku nodded hesitantly. "Don't take this the wrong way but judging from the look on his face when I came in here, you guys must have talked about something more than that. I don't think I have seen him look that…" She trailed off thinking, "...vulnerable, in a long time. He never really is open with his emotions, not with me or his sister, Fuyumi. I think he lost the ability to trust anyone awhile ago, so the fact that he gave you this information about him, on his past…" Momo trailed off again, deep in thought.

"Ahh…" Izuku said not knowing what do with that information.

"I'm sorry to put this on you Midoriya," she gave him a serious look, "But, something tells me, if someone is able to help him, it's going to be you." She leaned across the office desk in front of them and grabbed a pen and paper. She wrote down a number and handed it to him. "This is Shouto's personal cell, if you ever are in the mood to help someone, you can always try giving him a call. God knows he needs all the friends he can get right now."

Izuku gently ran his fingers over the edge of the paper. He swallowed hard, and nodded, "I will."

Yaoyorozu smiled at him, she stood up and walked towards the door, "Here, I'll show you a way out so you don't get accosted by anyone."

Izuku followed her in a daze, his mind kept looping back to Todoroki Shouto, breathtakingly beautiful but heartbreakingly lonely.


	6. Act II Scene i

**AN: If you like what's being written, consider dropping a review?**

Shouto's hands were clenched into fists in his suit pockets, his cut hand prickling with pain. Who was Midoriya Izuku to tell him off like that, who was he to understand and confront his deepest insecurities. His jaw clenched. There was so many ways that conversation could of happened, he never expected it to end like that.

When he saw Midoriya and his friends slink into the party hall he was intrigued as to why they were there. But then they all split up and even without his mind's express permission, his body was moving towards Midoriya. He was handsome. A deep green suit that matched his hair and eyes. A million freckles on his face that shined like constellations and lit up his face. His tie was a mess, but even that was slightly endearing. Not that it matters now that he's engaged.

Normally, when someone stares at his scar he brushes them off, and doesn't give them the time of day after that. But something about Midoriya was different and he found himself telling his life story to a virtual stranger. Midoriya didn't judge him when his temper got out of control and broke a glass, he didn't let him walk away after the fact either, like anyone else would have. No, he bodily dragged Shouto into another room and tended to his hand himself. He tore his own expensive dress shirt just so Shouto wouldn't bleed. Shouto knew he had Momo and Fuyumi but this was different. Midoriya was different, and he didn't even know him.

Shouto made his way into the hall, scanned the room for his sister. He found her a corner of the room talking to a short statured man in a violet suit. Shouto internally snorted at the colour, in his opinion suits shouldn't be any colour than shades between white and black (unless it was a deep forest green that matched your complexion and features that is). Shouto bumped elbows with Fuyumi to let her know he was there. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Shouto, I would like to introduce you to your _fiance_ Mineta Minoru." She said placing special emphasis on the word fiance, looking pointedly at the boy. "Mineta, this is my brother, your betrothed, Todoroki Shouto."

"Wait, _what_? You're kidding!" Mineta screeched.

Shouto stifled his wince at the piercing noise but didn't attempt to hide his grimace at the prospect of spending his life with this purple shit.

Before the conversation could continue, he was roughly turned around so he was staring face to face with Bakugou. Shouto tried to concentrate on Bakugo's hateful sneer, but was completely distracted by the the other man's gaudy black suit with Guy Fieri style flames coming up the legs and sleeves. They obviously had different interpretations of what "cool" looked like

"WHERE THE FUCK IS DEKU? I KNOW THAT SHIT STAIN IS HERE!" Bakugou yelled, spit flying everywhere.

"Bakugou," Shouto begins, "There is no All Might Agents here today, if you thought you saw Hero Deku, then I'm afraid you're mistaken." Shouto thought back to the two friends that came in with Midoriya, he hadn't seen them but he was fairly certain they were still in attendance now.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

Shouto sighed heavily, "Calm down. You're making a scene. You are more than welcome to try and find him, but I assure you, you're wasting your time."

Bakugo's already flushed face burned red with rage (how was that was even possible), as he let off a series of small explosions with his hands. For once, Bakugo noticed Shouto's unflinching stare and decided not to push the issue. Instead, he stomped off to throw a temper tantrum somewhere else. This was just as fine for Shouto. He had already had enough of dealing with hotheads today, after having dealt with Endeavor's pissy attitude regarding the bulletin imposed by Head Office.

Fuyumi gave him a nervous look, "You don't think there are any All Might agents in attendance do you?"

Shouto shook his head. It was better that Fuyumi not have to worry about the other possible intruders.

"Uhh, so you are certain it's not this babe, that I'm engaged to?" The rat asked.

Shouto bristled at the lewd tone used towards his sister. "Positive." He looked towards his sister; Fuyumi looked like she was hoping the floor would swallow her up and grabbed her elbow.

"Please excuse us." Shouto stated as he bodily dragged his sister away. He didn't even bother to stay long enough to hear Mineta's response.

"Shouto? What happened to your hand? It wasn't like that earlier." Fuyumi asked.

He shrugged off her concern, "It's nothing."

She frowned but didn't press the issue. Shouto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**[UNKNOWN NUMBER]** **Unknown Number [10:47]: Hey! It's Midoriya! I hope it's okay that I'm messaging you, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?** **Unknown Number [10:47]: No worries if you don't! I know we just split up and all from the party and all…** **Shouto [10:48]: How did you get my number?** **Unknown Number [10:48]: Oh! Your friend, Yaoyorozu gave it to me! I** **hope that's okay?** **Shouto [10:50]: It's fine.**

Shouto hesitated for a moment before adding Midoriya into his contact list. He stared at the conversation trying figure out what Midoriya meant by "meet up."

 **Midoriya [10:50]: It's fine, if you don't want to, but I'm about two blocks away, kind of by a McDonalds, if you want to talk some more!** **Shouto [10:52]: I'll be there.**

Shouto wasn't sure why he agreed, but there was no going back now. He glanced at his sister who was trying her best to look like she hadn't been reading over his shoulder.

"I'm leaving early."

She smiled at him, "If father asks I'll play diversion for you."

He gave her a weary smile and began making his way out one of the many back exits. Once outside he took a deep breath and began walking in the direction of the only McDonalds in their area.

Shouto began to panic when he reached the McDonalds and was unable to immediately see Midoriya. He hadn't thought Midoriya would be the type to lie or pull a prank like this. If it could even be called that. He jumped slightly when he heard a tap behind him. Turning around, he looked into the McDonald's windows and saw Midoriya waving at him. Shouto blinked in surprise, and made his way inside.

"Sorry about that! I said I'd be outside didn't I?" Midoriya apologized earnestly. "I bought you a coffee. I didn't know how you take it, so I just got it black. I grabbed some sugar packets though!." Midoriya said, hand nervously rubbing his hair into an adorable mess.

"Thanks, it's good." Shouto said as he grabbed the cup and took the tiniest sip. He preferred his coffee with only a little bit of cream; but hey, when a cute guy buys you cheap coffee in the middle of the night, you take it.

The two of the sat in silence for a few moments. The restaurant was as empty as one would expect for 11:15 at night. There was a few teenagers in one corner giving them strange looks. To be fair, both Shouto and Izuku were high ranking heros from opposing Agencies. They were also dressed to the nines and drinking shitty McDonalds coffee together. So, Shouto could understand the incredulity.

"I'm sure you heard it many times tonight, but that tux looks amazing on you, Todoroki." Midoriya murmured, cheeks a rosy pink that complimented his freckles. Midoriya was right, several people had complimented his suit this evening, but none of them had felt as flattering and appraising as Midoriya's soft spoken praise.

"You as well." Shouto blushed harder when he realized he had inadvertently dropped the pitch of his voice.

Midoriya went beet red, and began waving his hands and shaking his head in denial. In his panic he knocked over his coffee cup and it spilled into Shouto's lap. Shouto jumped as semi hot coffee spilled into his lap. Midoriya let out a small screech as he attempted to salvage the cup and Shouto's pants but there was no point, the damage was done.

Quickly, Midoriya zoomed over to the napkin dispenser at the condiment station and grabbed fistfulls of napkins A Constant stream of apologies flooded from his mouth. Midoriya without thinking reached down to wipe up the spilt coffee off of Shouto's lap. Shouto grabbed Midoriya's hand before it could get any closer to his crotch.

"It's okay!" He states hurriedly, hoping that might calm down Midoriya who now just stared at him in mute horror of his own actions. Izuku shook his head softly mouthing the word, 'no.' Despite the situation, Shouto found himself laughing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the teenagers and cashier full on gawking at them.

He grabbed some of the napkins from Izuku, and slowly began trying to rub the coffee out of his suit.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry about this. I can pay for dry cleaning, or a new suit if needed! I am really, so sorry!"

Shouto just shook his head, "It's okay, really. I can use Endeavor's money to replace it."

Midoriya just sat there with mopey guilt ridden look across from him.

"Here," Shouto said as he stood, giving up on his soiled pants. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Midoriya asked wearily.

"I need new pants don't I? There's a 24 hour department store down the block let's head that way."

Midoriya's eyes widen before nodding hesitantly and followed after Shouto. They walked down the path in more or less silence.

"Todoroki, can I ask you something?"

Shout glanced at Midoriya from the corner of his eye, "You just did, but sure."

"It's pretty obvious that you don't actually want to get married to your fiance, so why go through with it?"

Shouto stopped walking a turned to look at Midoriya. The look on his face was hesitant and soft. It made him look a lot gentler compared to his normally strong jawed expression.

"My father signed a contract, I have no choice in the matter. From what I gathered there was lawyers there to make sure that there wasn't a way out."

"That's awful."

Shouto shrugged. They had reached the department store. He pushed open the door for Midoriya to step in after him. A tired sales clerk greeted them, with a nod and small yawn. Shouto tried not to be too self conscious of the wet spot on his crotch.

Midoriya disappeared into the isles of jackets while Shouto tried to find a pair of pants. While looking through some black pants he saw Izuku, peak out at him from around a rack. He was wearing a large puffy jacket and had a silly smile on his face. The white coat made Midoriya look like a marshmallow, he looked ridiculous in it (cute, _very_ cute, but ridiculous). Midoriya saw his amused smile and gave him a wink as he disappeared back into the racks of clothes. He did this a few more times, each coat a bit more ridiculous than the last. Shouto finally broke and began laughing when he saw Midoriya step out of the rows wearing a long faux fur coat. Shouto wasn't sure why Midoriya had taken it upon himself to try on all the obscure jackets he could find, but Shouto appreciated it nonetheless.

But, the sticky spot on his pants was growing colder with the minute and they had begun clinging to his thighs in an awful manner. Shouto really just wanted out of these pants.

"Okay, so I'm going to buy these pants. Unless you have more coats to try on?" Shouto informed Midoriya, holding up a pair of plain grey slacks.

Midoriya grinned and shook his head putting the coat back on the rack. "You're gonna let me pay for those, right?" Izuku asked reaching for them.

"Oh, no, you paid for the coffee. And we saw how that turned out. I'm paying for these."

"I promise not to spill coffee on that pair, please, just let me pay."

Shouto shook his head and made his way back towards the checkout lanes. It was past midnight at this point and virtually no one was there except for a few sorry individuals ghosting through isles. Midoriya grumbled petulantly as Shouto payed for the pants.

Shouto dived straight into the washroom as soon as the he could and changed into the new pair. He threw the soiled pants in the garbage and met back up with Midoriya who was waiting outside of the washroom.

The two walk out of the building and Shouto began leading them through a nearby park. The summer air was cool but not uncomfortably so. Midoriya once again broke the silence.

"Todoroki, why don't you leave your dad?"

Shouto bit his lip thinking. "I don't want to leave Fuyumi alone with _him_ , besides he's threatened taking direct action against my mother if I act out too much. I can't cause her any more pain than I already have."

Midoriya frowned at him. "Todoroki, what happened to your mom, wasn't your fault. You were a kid, and as much a victim as she was!"

Shouto said nothing.

They sat down on a bench, Shouto balled up his hands trying to shake the helpless feeling that washed over him. He was never going to be able to do anything to stand up against his father, much less to help his mother.

"Have you considered faking your own death?"

Shouto glanced at him from the side of his eye, "Momo suggested that too."

"The idea has some merit, you have to admit."

Shouto chuckled softly and shook his head.

"You know," Midoriya started, "You can't be forced to marry someone if you're already married."

Shouto turned an incredulous stare at Midoriya. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just an idea, but no one can force you to marry someone if you are already married."

Shouto said nothing, continuing to give Midoriya a nonplussed look.

Midoriya took that an invitation to explain. "I'm saying you pretend to get married to someone and have a wedding but not actually have it be valid. It's not against the law if you never actually sign wedding vows and declare yourselves partners. You wait six months then pretend to have a divorce. Next time your Endeavor tries to marry you do it again."

"I'm not sure the law works like that," Shouto disagreed. It was crazy and stupid. Despite, that though, his mind was already swimming with possibilities. "Who would you suggest I marry then?"

Izuku flushes red. "Well actually…" He trails off playing with his hands. "We are going to be the head of our agencies soon. What better way to start mending the rift between the companies, than to create a union in the workplace..." Izuku's words were rapidly spirling into an unintelligible mumble.

"You. You're referring to yourself?"

Midoriya threw his hands up in the air shaking his head, "It doesn't have to be me, I just thought! It's a possibility is all! Your friend Yaoyorozu is a possibility too! Whoever _you_ think!"

Shouto stared at Midoriya, he couldn't believe that he was actually considering this. It's not like being fake married to Midoriya would be the worst thing, he's kind, intelligent, handsome, and he understands the stressors associated with being a hero. Shouto felt himself blushing at the thought. This could be his way out as well as solution to future problems within the agency. But what would his Endeavor do? Shouto thought back to his father's ire the other night. No, he wasn't pleased with the marriage with the Mineta's either, but to what extent does he have leeway to act out? And what about Fuyumi and his mother? He knew Fuyumi was mostly just staying at the house for Shouto at this point and she could probably be okay on her own with her teaching job. But what about his mother? What could Endeavor do to her? She was already being held hostage in a psych hospital…

His eyes slide over Midoriya, whose suit was now crumpled in various areas and and shirt was torn. He thought about all Midoriya has done for him today, and his eyes went down to his own bound hand.

"You know most people propose with a ring."

Midoriya stared at him in surprise mouth opening dropped. "Really?"

Shouto frowned. "Unless you didn't mean it."

Midoriya stared at him eyes wide and Shouto's stomach does an uncomfortable , Midoriya lurched forward and fumbled his phone out of his pocket. He unlatched one of his numerous All Might gashapon figures and pulled Shouto to his feet. Midoriya got down on one knee.

"Todoroki Shouto, I basically just met you today, but despite that, I can think of no one else to fake get married to. So, will you please accept this Limited Edition All Might gashapon as a favour of my undying commitment to you until divorce due we part. Please, Todoroki, be my husband."

Shouto didn't know whether to laugh or blush, so he settled for both.

"I accept your proposal, but the wedding will have to be soon. I don't think there's that much time before the actual one is planned to happen."

Midoriya frowned and nodded determinedly, "Okay, I think I know someone who can help us out. Just leave it to me!"

"I'll leave it in your hands then." He was by no means comfortable per say with the thought but there wasn't much he could do either way. "Midoriya, please call me Shouto."

Midoriya's eyes shined as if he had been given a precious gift, Shouto swallowed nervously. "Only, if you call me Izuku. I mean after all, we _are_ getting married." Midoriya, no Izuku said with a wink.

A soft laugh escaped Shouto him, and for once his chest felt light with excitement over what he was going to be do and the company that Izuku gave him.

"Shouto, I'm going to do something, and I want you to know that if this makes you

uncomfortable, I will never do it again, and we'll never have to talk about it again."

Shouto nodded hesitantly.

Slowly, Izuku leaned forward and gently, placed a kiss on Shouto's lips. In that moment, Shouto forgot how to breathe as his heart leapt out of his chest. Izuku leaned out of the kiss when Shouto did nothing, and was already beginning to apologize. Shouto acted on impulse, and reached forward to pull Izuku back into the kiss.

When they broke apart, neither knew what to say to the other.

Instead, they just held hands.


	7. Act II Scene ii

Izuku jerked awake as his phone blared a generic pop song he downloaded a few years ago. Blearly, he had hit snooze on the screen and rolled back over so he was laying face down on his bed. Just as his eyes were drifting closed again, his alarm started back up.

He groaned heavily as he pulled himself up and out of his bed. He hit the off button on his phone harder than he probably had any right to. After all, Izuku had been the one who decided to stay out with Shouto past one that morning. They had gotten so wrapped up making plans for the wedding that they lost track of time.

The shower that morning was colder than what was strictly comfortable but Izuku needed the extra boost to wake up that morning. Not bothering to get dressed, he meandered his way into the kitchen and put on the coffee machine. He didn't move from in front of it until there was enough for him to poor himself a drink.

Gradually he began to wake up and he returned to his bedroom. He finished his morning routine nursing a cup of coffee (three sugars and a splash of milk). Really, Izuku was glad that Ochako…

… Ochako and Kirishima…

….. That he left at the party.

Gingerly Izuku went over to his phone and his dread was compounded when he saw the 5 missed calls and 11 unread text messages. He had been so swept up in being with Shouto that he completely forgot to check in with them. He let out an exhausted groan. God, what a shitty friend was he?

He swiped the missed phone calls away and instead opened up the group chat noticing that it had since been renamed.

 **TWO FRIENDS AND A TRAITOR**

 **Kirishima [10:50 pm]: Midoriya, my man, I think Bakugou saw you, he's on a pretty big rampage.**

 **Ochako [10:59 pm]: Deku?**

 **Ochako [11:06 pm]: Oh my god, I think Bakugou killed him**

 **Kirishima [11:10 pm]: RIP**

 **Ochako [11:20 pm]: Hey Deku, I don't see you, where'd ya go?**

 **Ochako [11:27 pm]: Deku! Where did you go?**

 **Ochako [11:34 pm]: DEKU! Where the fuck are you?**

 **Ochako [11:47 am]: Did you fucking leave already?**

 **[** _ **Ochako renamed the conversation**_ **TWO FRIENDS AND A TRAITOR]**

 **Kirishima [12:07 am]: Not cool man, at least answer your phone to let us know youre okay?**

 **Ochako [12:10 am]: Look, Kirishima and I are going in that case. But holy shit just answer your phone to let us know you're good.**

 **Ochako [1:30 am]: I'm gonna assume you made it home okay and are asleep but so help me God Midoriya Izuku I'm gonna kick your ass later.**

 **Ochako [2:02 am]: (Sent Image: )**

Izuku swallowed hard trying to think of ways to make it up to his friends. His stomach had knotted itself up in guilt.

He started with Kirishima, he called and left a voicemail explaining how sorry he was about last night and how he sort of gotten stolen away with Shouto. Izuku knew Kirishima would forgive him eventually, but it didn't make Izuku feel any better knowing that he had totally ditched his friends.

He finished getting ready and left his apartment immediately. On his way to work he stopped and bought a caramel macchiato, extra hot for Ochako. Hopefully her favourite coffee will give him enough time to say his peace to her before she started dropping office supplies on him. He made his way into the offices and up to her level. Most of the office was an open office floor plan so he hoped for everyone's sake whatever punishment that is sure to come will be quiet.

He saw her head down at her desk and softley he knocked on the side of her desk. She jerked awake and turned around to see who had disturbed her. Upon seeing Izuku her confused and tired look transformed into one of anger.

"You have a lot of fucking balls showing up here, you asshole!" She growled out at him.

He grimaced, "I am so, so sorry, Ochako. You have every right to be mad at me."

"You're damn right I do!"

"I got you a drink," He said as he offered the latte to her.

She took the drink from his hands, "You better of, after you made me stay up all night worrying about you!" Izuku recoiled in guilt.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry."

She scowled at him, "Well you better have a damn good reason as to why you ditched us last night." Her voice was softer than before.

Izuku stared at her biting his lip. Can he tell her? Shouto and him agreed this was going to be kept quiet. The only people that he they were going to tell was the press, one gossip rag two days before the fake ceremony and one reputable news source on the day of through anonymous tips. Iida was going to have to know, and so was Yaoyorozu as Shouto was getting her to help. But besides that they had agreed to keep it between themselves for the time being. Shouto even convinced him not to tell All Might about it in fear of him stopping the plan. But he was telling Tenya this afternoon and so doesn't that mean Ochako deserved to know too?

"Deku, stop mumbling and tell me why you ditched us yesterday! Don't you dare think you can get out of this!"

He jerked out of his train and thought. Swallowed hard and gestured for her to follow him to his office. He's thankful that she does. Upon entering he closes and locks the door.

"Okay, so," He started, "You know Todoroki Shouto, right?"

She frowned at him, "I know _of_ Todoroki, Shouto. Never met him though."

Izuku nodded, "I'm getting married to him."

"You really do have awful jokes you know that, don't you?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not joking. Hero Creati is dropping off the rings this afternoon, and over lunch I'm going to go see Tenya to ask him to fake minister the wedding."

Ochako stared at him slack jaw before she gave a nervous laugh, "You're joking."

Izuku shook his head, "I'm not."

"Okay, wait, back up, I have some questions: First question, _Why_? Second, do you even _know_ Todoroki? Are you _actually_ getting married? Are you sure you're not joking?"

He took a deep breath and held up his hands in a placating manner. "Just listen, Todoroki's dad has forced him into an arranged marriage, so somehow we came to the solution that he needed to fake getting married to, to get him out of the arranged one. It's two birds with one stone. Shouto gets out of his marriage with Mineta Minoru and it also serves as a way to unite the agencies."

Ochako stared at him as if he's grown a second head. "Why do you care if he's in an arranged marriage? I mean Mineta is a fucking creep, but this has nothing to do with you."

Izuku felt a blush raise to his cheeks. "Shouto deserves to be happy. He's a good man, Ochako."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" She exploded banging his desk. She took a deep breath, "Tell me Izuku, when was the first time you ever had a real conversation with him?"

Izuku swallowed hard, "Last night. But that doesn't matter,I know him, and I have to help him get out of his situation."

"Oh, really, so could you tell me about his childhood? Could you tell me his life story and ambitions? Do you know about his family? Do you actually know anything about him? Does he actually know you? Does he know about your family? Your life? Your dreams? Does he know anything about you? What about your quirk?"

Izuku swallowed hard a refrained from saying, that yes, he did in fact know Shouto's life story, ambitions, and his family. He stopped himself from mentioning that she doesn't really know about his quirk either.

"It doesn't matter," he affirmed, "It's too late to go back now, anyways. Are you going to help me out? I understand either way, but I would appreciate your support."

She stared at him shaking her head, "Just answer me this Izuku, does All Might know you're doing this?"

Izuku swallowed hard and shook his head 'no.' "You can't tell him either Ochako, at least not until after the wedding."

She stared at him in silence, before heaving a deep sigh. "Oh my God, you are going to die one day without me aren't you? Okay, I don't think there's much I can to do to stop you. So I better just join you to try and keep the stupidity to a minimum, but know this: I do not approve of this stupid, stupid plan."

He gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you, Ochako. I mean it."

She rolled her eyes at him, "You ditch me to get engaged to a stranger again, and I will literally kill you."

If Izuku thought explaining things to Ochako was hard It was infinitely worse explaining the plan to Tenya.

The three of them were sitting in an a small cafe by Tenya's Agency. Tenya sat across from him slightly red in the face as he finished his tangent as to exactly why this is a bad idea. Several times in the speech Izuku and Ochako had to save a drink or bento from Iida's dramatic hand movements.

"I know, trust me, I know that if something goes wrong there will be massive fall out. I know this is putting All Might's Agency in a position of risk, I know Tenya" Izuku tries, "But I can't sit here a do nothing. Shouto needs my help and it's my job as a hero to help him! You have to understand that. I can't just sit here a do nothing, not while my hands are in a position to help him!"

Tenya leaned back in his chair and frowned at Izuku. "I understand your reasoning, but despite that. Your plan to get fake get married is shady at best, illegal at worst. I can not condone such actions."

Izuku opened his mouth to protest before Iida cut him off again.

"You said you know that there will be consequences if this plan doesn't work, but I'm not sure if you do. Consider this, Izuku, first, you have no idea what is written in the contract signed between Endeavor and the Mineta's you do not know what is at stake in the deal. There could be backlash that you never considered going forward. What will happen to Todoroki if you go forward, from what you said I doubt Endeavor would let this slip past him so who will he take it out on? Will it be Todoroki? His sister? His mother? The All Might Agency? What about the government finding out you committed marriage fraud? It is a federal offense no matter what you say. What happens if the press finds out about it being fake? That will be a massive blow to your hero name if you're not already in jail. Your plan, is ill thought out and conceived." Tenya finished sternly staring down Izuku.

Izuku bit his lip and looked down thinking. "You're right, Tenya, it is."

Tenya nodded jerkily, "I'm glad you're in agreement then."

"But, I'm still doing it. This just further compounds that we can't fuck it up. I need your help to do this, Tenya. You are the only person I know who can actually officiate a wedding."

He scowled at him. "I only know because my brother asked me to officiate his wedding and I won't do the same for you. You are making a mistake." Tenya turned to address Ochako who was looking down at her food in a vain attempt to stay out of the argument. "You can not be supporting this plan."

She didn't look up as she took a sip of her tea. "I already said I'd help. Besides in the long run, you know Izuku is just going to do it anyways, with or without our help."

Tenya looked down with his jaw clenched and if Izuku's stomach wasn't knotted before it was now. "I know I am asking a lot of you Iida, and I am so so sorry. But I need your help. You are the only person I can trust with something this big."

"Izuku, you aren't asking me to just overlook some illicit activities, you are asking be to actively help you break the law. If I help you do this how does this make us any different than a couple of villains."

Izuku swallowed hard.

Tenya stared him in the eye and neither said anything.

"If I do this, this is not going to be illegal, I will push the marriage certificate through legal channels and you will be legally married to Todoroki Shouto. If you are going through with this fucking stupid plan then at very least we are going to take as much of the risk out of it as we can."

Ochako made a choked noise at the sound of Tenya swearing and gapped at him openly. Izuku just nodded slowly. He bit his lip as he opened up his conversation with Shouto.

 **TODOROKI SHOUTO**

 **Izuku [1:15 pm]: So there's a little problem! My friend who I said could officiate the wedding?**

 **Izuku [1:15 pm]:Well, uhhh,**

 **Izuku [1:16 pm]: He said that the only way he will do it is if it's through legal channels which would mean actually getting married to each other.**

 **Izuku [1:19 pm]: Do you still want to go through with this or should we back out, it's not too late either way.**

 **Shouto [1:27 pm]: …I don't like this per say but you are still a better option than Mineta.**

 **Shouto [1:29 pm]: Let's just hope we don't end up having a messy divorce.**

 **Izuku [1:30 pm]: We can sign a prenup if your nervous ;)**

Izuku looked back up to his friend. "I honestly can't thank you enough, Tenya."

"You really can't."


	8. Act II Scene iii

Izuku wasn't the type to answer texts while at work. However, when he saw that Kirishima had messaged him, he opened the chat as fast as he could.

 **[KIRISHIMA EIJIRO]**

 **Kirishima [2:13 pm]: Look what you did last night was not manly at all, and you should know that**

 **Kirishima [2:13 pm]: BUT**

 **Kirishima [2:13 pm]: You need to take a look at this**

 **Kirishima [2:14 pm]:** **.jp/article/9878676**

He stared at the link with apprehension before slowly opening the page. One of the better known hero forums popped up with the headline "Rivalry Spikes to New Height: A Duel is Challenged." Underneath showed a series of tweets from Bakugou.

 **HERO EXPLODER** **ExploderHero** \- 2h

DEKU YOU PIECE OF SHIT I KNOW YOU WERE AT THE PARTY LAST NIGHT YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOW UP AND EXPECT THAT TO BE LET SLIDE…

 **HERO EXPLODER** **ExploderHero** \- 2h

…ALL MIGHT SCUM HAS NO PLACE IN THE FUTURE OF HEROICS AND I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS BACK INTO PLACE…

 **HERO EXPLODER** **ExploderHero** \- 2h

… DEKU COME TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS TOMORROW AT 2 I'LL PROVE THAT I'M THE HERO DESERVING THE NUMBER 6 HERO POSITION

The article went on to describe his and Bakugou's "'friendly rivalry.'" He stared at the page dumbly. He knew that Bakugou had been shooting for his position as number 6 hero for a while as he himself was only number 10. But he didn't think that Bakugou would actually be this… open about it. Granted, it wasn't that big of a surprise for Izuku, but it still doesn't make the situation any less awful. Showing up would only aggravate the situation between the agencies more. Not to mention that for all they knew the Bulletin could count it as a public disturbance. But, if he didn't go then Bakugou would most likely would take it as a direct insult and track him down to try and fight him in the public. Not to mention he would take the opportunity to further smear the All Might Agency.

Izuku went on to twitter and saw the tweets still there a as well as flood of tweets telling him what to do. He groaned and closed the app. His head fell to the table with a thunk.

 **[KIRISHIMA EIJIRO]**

 **Izuku [2:20 pm]: I see, thanks for pointing this out to me.**

 **Izuku [2:20 pm]: I know it was really shitty of me to just leave you guys there and I am so so sorry**

 **Izuku [2:21 pm]: Please let me make this up to you another time?**

 **Kirishima [2:22 pm]: You're right, it was shitty,**

 **Kirishima [2:23 pm]: but I forgive you**

 **Kirishima [2:24 pm]: So what are you going to do about Bakugou? It's kind of a bad situation. You know he's been looking for a reason to kick your ass for a long time. Can you take him on?**

 **Kirishima [2:23 pm]: He's gotten a lot stronger since high school**

 **Izuku [2:24 pm]: I know, I'll figure something out**

Izuku then sent the link to Shouto after checking the time he saw that Yaoyorozu should be arriving at the office with the ring soon. In the meantime he had actual work to get through. He got half way through half the stack of destruction claims before there was knock on the door.

He looked up expecting a feminine figure only to be taken aback by All Might's emaciated form. Izuku let his mentor in.

"Is something wrong?"

All might gave him a look and said nothing as he gestured for them to take a seat. Izuku did so nervously. Did he know what they were doing? Was he going to try and stop Izuku from going through with the plan?

"I'm going out on a limb and saying that you went to the party last night?"

Izuku swallowed nervously at All Might's pointed look. He nods mutely.

"You had a bad feeling about the party yesterday, how did it end up?"

"A-ah, very good! N-n-no problems what's so ever!" Izuku stuttered out in a panic.

All Might narrowed his eyes at him, "Is that so, my boy?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Then what is this business with young Bakugou?"

Izuku blinked and felt his face flush, "Well, uh, he might of seen me at the party, but we never actually interacted. I left before we could." It wasn't exactly the reason as to why he left but it wasn't exactly a lie.

All Might leaned back in his chair, "I see."

He didn't look satisfied with what Izuku was saying and he really didn't blame him. Izuku wasn't always the most convincing liar especially, where his mentor was concerned. He hated lying to All Might but it was unavoidable in this case.

There was a knock at the door and Izuku saw Yaoyorozu waiting in the hall.

"I'm sorry, but I have an appointment with Hero Creati right now."

All Might raised from his seat, "Creati? Isn't she a member of the Endeavor Agency?"

Izuku grimaced, "Yes, sir."

All Might made his way to the door before he turned and frowned at Izuku. "I don't know what you are planning my boy but, I trust you. That being said, please don't do anything too rash."

Izuku swallowed hard, "Thank you."

He opened the door for All Might to slip out and let Yaoyorozu into the room. She nodded respectfully to All Might as they passed.

Izuku gestured for her to sit which she did gracefully. He was halfway to his seat before he made a split second decision. He ran out of his office and saw All Might at the end of the hall.

"All Might!"

All Might turned around and stared at him in surprise.

"Thank you for your trust, and I'm worried I might be abusing it a little bit. I'm going to be doing something potentially stupid for a really good reason. You're probably going to think I'm making a mistake but please know I have thought it through, and I think it will have positive long term benefits. Things are going to get a little weird, but please bear with me!"

All Might stared at him in silence. "You know, my boy, you are going to kill me one day with talk like that. But, regardless, I trust your judgement. Please do not make me regret letting this go."

"I'll do my best." Izuku said. He stepped back into his office. Yaoyorozu was stared at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry about that, how are you?"

They exchanged quick pleasantries, and she was digging through her purse. She pulled out a small black box and gave it to him. He gently opened it to reveal a slim golden ring. Izuku marveled at its beauty.

"Shouto had me buy it with money he transferred into my account. He said to tell you that, it isn't a gashapon, but he hopes that it'll do."

He gave her a grateful look, "Thank you for dropping this off, Yaoyorozu. Did he mention anything else?"

She grimaced and nodded, "He said, it'll happen tomorrow morning, 11:00 am, at the shrine near Duck Park. He also wanted to know if you had any thoughts on a guest list. He said that I would be the only one going on his side of things," she said.

Izuku nodded in thought, "I have a few friends that will be there but we are keeping it quiet." His mind wandered to his mother and he cringed thinking of her reaction when she found out he got engaged and married in two days... He should probably call her tonight and explain things. "My friend, Ochako dropped off the anonymous tip to drag magazine this morning, it should probably be showing up in the news this evening. I'll let her know to drop off the location and time tomorrow morning to a major news company."

Izuku hesitated a second, wondering if he should mention Bakugou. "One other thing, Bakugou is looking for a fight, of course I have no intention of going, but could you see if you guys might be able to talk him down?"

Yaoyorozu pursed her lips, "I'll talk to Shouto about that, and see what we can do. Regardless of what we are planning, having a fight between agencies like that shouldn't be accepted."

The two lapsed into momentarily silence, and Izuku noticed that she looked like she desperately wanted to say something more.

"Was there anything else, Yaoyorozu?"

She hesitated for a moment, "Look, I know I am the one who told you to help him, but this is really, really not what I meant. You mean something to Shouto and I get that, but, really? Was this the best plan that two soon to be heads of the biggest hero agencies could come up with?"

Izuku had the decency to look bashful, "I'm sorry for any trouble this is bringing you, and trust me I don't think either of us expected this to happen either. But, I want to help Shouto, I want to make him happy." he finished with a soft blush.

"I really, really hope it works out like that, Midoriya because the alternative ends with pain."


	9. Act II Scene ivv

Shouto was probably the most anxious and panicked he has been in many years. Izuku had offered him a way out. Instead of being smart and accepting the way out for what it was, he fucking doubledowned. God. Too much champagne; Izuku's beautiful, stupid smile; and, suddenly he's getting engaged to a stranger. Granted, Shouto was technically already engaged to a stranger, but that wasn't the point.

As he straightened his tie in the mirror, he noticed Momo stood behind him in a yellow sundress. He swallowed hard and rubbed his clammy palms on his black suit.

What was he doing? He wouldn't be able to go back to the house after he got married. Endeavor would kill him. Fuyumi would see the news and either laugh or cry, probably cry. Endeavor could force Fuyumi to marry the diaper child since he wouldn't. His mother would be lucky if she doesn't have any negative repercussions with this.

"You don't have to do it you know."

Shouto jumped as Momo finally spoke up from behind him. He turned to look at her. She was right, of course. He could just not do it. The news companies would just think that someone had sent them a fake tip. Izuku would understand.

But if he did that, where would it leave him then? Back in the depressed state of hopelessness. Engaged to someone he didn't like, much less love. Forced into a position of power that will always be second to a man who ruined his life. Controlled and beaten.

On the other hand, Izuku was so… different. He was handsome, brave, dorky, and selfless enough to offer to marry a stranger to no benefit of his own. He was wonderful and Shouto would be a fool to not see that.

He cleared his throat, "Let's go, Momo. I have a wedding to get to."

They made their way out of Endeavor's mansion and into Momo's small black car. Shouto was prepared for a silent journey to the small shrine, but was surprised when Momo began a conversation.

"Shouto, I know we have had this conversation before. But, are you really, really, sure that this is something you want to do? It's not too late to say no."

"I've made my decision, Momo. I haven't stopped thinking about this for the last two days. This is an chance to benefit not just myself but both the All Might and the Endeavor agencies. I cannot just turn away this opportunity."

Momo made a light humming noise in the back of her throat. "Can I ask you something then? Why Midoriya?"

Shouto closed his eyes and thought about the man he was on his way to marry. "I don't know." He admitted softly.

Momo gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I don't believe that. There had to have been something about him that made you trust him."

He bit his lip and thought. Honestly, he hadn't trusted Midoriya to begin with. He told Izuku his past because he wanted to see what he would do with it. Izuku had denied all expectations. Shouto thought he might look over and see hate or worse pity. Instead, he saw a look of determination. Izuku manhandled Shouto out of the room, and into an empty office. He had honestly thought Izuku might punch him from the look on his face. Instead, he just bound Shouto's cut hands and proceeded to lambast Shouto for only doing a half ass job of being a hero. He blatantly called out how lonely Shouto really was. Izuku looked at him in a different light than anyone had ever looked at Shouto. And every time he did, a little bit of Shouto melted with adoration.

"Maybe, I just like men who spill coffee on my crotch." Is what Shouto said instead.

Momo made a scoffing noise but didn't further press the issue. Halfway to the shrine Shouto's phone began going off.

It was the shrine officials, they sounded panicked and upset, "We are so very sorry Sir, but the cancellation didn't go through. We no longer have room for your procession."

Shouoto swallowed hard, "Thank you for informing me, I understand completely."

What the _fuck_ are they going to do now. He assured the man that it was alright and ended the call.

He gestured for Momo to pull over as he begun calling Izuku. Thankfully, his husband-to-be picked up after the first ring.

"Shouto? Is something wrong?"

"The shrine can no longer hold us."

"...Shit." He heard Izuku mumble. "Hold on, a second." There was bustling noises on the other side of the call and he distantly heard Izuku having a conversation with his friends.

"Okay," Izuku said loudly into the speaker, startling Shouto, "Tenya has suggested going straight to city hall. And getting a marriage certificate immediately. What do you think?"

Shouto thought for a moment, "What about the press?"

"Ochako can run over and direct the media to town hall, they won't be able to get pictures of the wedding but that will probably work out better for us anyways."

Shouto nodded to himself, "Okay, I'll see you there."

"See you then."

Shouto turned to Momo who was staring at him curiously, "We are getting a marriage certificate at town hall now."

She nodded and began driving that way. Honestly, it would be a miracle if everything else went fine.

Momo pulled into the parking lot for city hall and he noticed a stern looking man with glasses and an undercut standing by the doors. As they made their way over to the doors the man turned to address them, "I'm Iida Tenya. Izuku and Ochako are already upstairs waiting for you." Iida spoke, hands sweeping in large motions.

"Pleased to be at your acquaintance, I'm Todoroki Shouto and this is Yaoyorozu Momo."

Iida gestured for them to follow him and they made their way into the building. Iida lead them up up to the third story and into a waiting room filled with different couples. Across the room, he saw Izuku talking to a secretary. Shouto made his way over to him and tapped him on the elbow. Izuku turned in surprise before his face lit up into a bright grin. Shouto's heart clenched.

"So does this count as our first or second date?" Izuku asked him with a teasing smile.

"Let's say it's our second."

Izuku laughed lightly and gave Shouto a good natured bump against his shoulder. Izuku was wearing a black tuxedo. It was pressed sharply and accentuated Izuku's broad shoulders. Shouto averted his eyes.

The secretary smiled at him, "The room will be ready for you two in fifteen minutes. There is some paperwork the two of you must fill out as well, so you can get on that if you want. Feel free to take a seat in the waiting room."

Izuku thanked her and took the offered clipboard. They made their way back over to where Iida, Uraraka, and Momo were whispering amongst themselves. At their approach they stopped talking. Really, for a group of pro-hero's subtlety is not their strong suit. Instead of addressing the issue he just gave Momo a _look_. She had the decency to at least appear slightly sheepish.

"We have fifteen minutes. Ochako, did you call the news company?" Izuku asked the group.

Uraraka nodded, "They'll probably be waiting outside the building after the ceremony is done."

Izuku looked to Shouto, "That should be fine shouldn't it?"

Shouto nodded in agreement. "Let's get going on that paperwork, I only have an hour lunch so we should be quick."

The laugh Izuku let out made Shouto's chest flutter. When Izuku moved to sit down on one of the chairs Shouto took the chair beside him. He had to lean against Izuku's large build to see the paper and his face flushed. Most of the questions were demographic questions and basic information. He filled in where his information was necessary and they fell into an easy system. Izuku paused however, when they hit the bottom of the page. His pen hovered above the last question asking what name they were going to take. Shouto studied Izuku's face out of the corner of his eye. Izuku's eyebrows were pinched and small frown tugged at the corner of his lips. He looked up to Shouto with uncertainty.

Shouto took the board from Izuku's hands. He thought for a moment, if he took the name Midoriya and potential leeway his father might of granted him would be swept out the window. But the idea of getting rid of the association with the Todoroki name was too great for him to dismiss. He tapped the pen against the sheet. He heard soft muttering coming from besides him and he saw Izuku mumbling either to himself or to Shouto, he wasn't sure.

Shouto finished the form and nudged Izuku out of his internal contemplation. He showed the form to his fiance.

"I like the sound of that." Izuku said with a warm smile.

Shouto smiled back at him. They got up and gave the sheets to the secretary who began filing the document.

A few minutes later an official walked into the room and called them to join them in a small side room. There were chairs set up take up the back half of the room with a small isle between the that lead up to small platform that held a podium and few flower arrangements. There was a table set up to the side most likely for the signing of the witnesses. An older man stood up at the front and gestured for them to join him at the front of the room.

Shouto hesitantly intertwined his fingers with Izuku's and gently pulled him to the front of the room. Their friends grabbed seats in the front row of chairs.

The minister looked through their paperwork before finally looking up and addressing them.

"Alright, we will begin then, may the grooms please join hands."

Izuku grabbed Shouto's hands and gave them a tight squeeze. He swallowed hard when he saw the gentle look on Izuku's face.

"We are gathered here today to witness the formal joining in the legal state of matrimony of Todoroki Shouto and Izuku Midoriya…"

The address went on and despite the serious nature of what he was doing, Shouto couldn't find it in himself to pay attention. Instead, he focused on watching Izuku through the address. Shouto's was marveling at the constellations on Izuku's face, when Izuku squeezed his hands and began to speak.

"I do solemnly declare that I do not know of any lawful impediment why I, Midoriya Izuku may not be joined in matrimony to Todoroki Shouto."

The minister turned to Shouto, and told him to repeat the line.

"I do solemnly declare that I do not know of any lawful impediment why I, Todoroki Shouto may not be joined in matrimony to Midoriya Izuku."

The minister continued the address. Eventually it came time for the vows and Shouto felt himself begin to sweat. Izuku went first, his warm honey voice repeating the script dutifully. Izuku's eyes never left Shouto's.

Finally, it was time for Shouto to speak his. He swallowed hard and gave Izuku the most meaningful look he could and begun, "I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Todoroki Shouto do take you, Midoriya Izuku, to be my lawful wedded husband. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad. I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Near the end Shouto felt himself choking up, and his eyes watered. He wasn't sure if it was because he was so filled with joy at being here with Izuku or dread for what was to be the fallout. At any rate when Izuku noticed his eyes had filled with concern and had gently squeezed Shouto's hands a sign of support. Shouto gave him a watery smile in return.

They exchanged rings. Izuku had slide the gold band across his ring finger with the reverence one would expect in a sacred ritual, not a marriage to man he barely knew. In return, Shouto held on to Izuku's hand and lightly ran his fingers over Izuku's scarred and and crooked fingers. As tenderly as he could, he placed the the ring on Izuku's fingers. On a whim, Shouto pulled Izuku's hand up to his face a gently placed his lips on the ring. Izuku's face flushed and made strangled noise. Shouto guided their hands back down.

He whispered the script to Izuku, "Receive this ring as a symbol of my vows to you. Whenever you look at it, know that I love, honour and cherish you above all others."

The minister gave them a moment to reveal in the scene before continuing. Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shouto in as much as you have pledged yourself, one to the other, by the exchanging of vows and rings I, Takou Ken, by virtue of the powers vested in me by the Marriage Act, do hereby pronounce you husband and husband to be married. You may exchange a kiss as a token of your joy."  
Shouto stepped forward and pulled Izuku into a light kiss. Izuku tilted his head and leaned into it. They broke apart, and then Izuku was reaching across and caressing the side of his face. His thumb rubbed underneath his eye and wiped away a tear that Shouto hadn't realized he had shed. Despite everything, Shouto's chest had never been this light, and a feeling of contentment that he had never known was washing over him.

The minister had them sign a marriage certificate, and Momo and Uraraka signed as witnesses. Once they had sat down once again the Minister concluded the ceremony.

"I wish you a long life, happiness, prosperity. May the vows you made to one another today sustain you forever. It is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mr. Midoriya-Todoroki."

There was half hearted applause by their three friends in the audience. Shouto and Izuku stepped down off the podium and their friends began to surround them. Uraraka slapped Izuku on the shoulder and congratulated them. Momo and Iida did the same. They left the room and began making their way back down to the first floor. As they neared the exit doors he heard a commotion from outside and a few flustered looking workers milling around.

"It looks like the press are here." He murmurs into Izuku's ear, who flushed slightly.

"Let's not keep them waiting."

Izuku and Shouto moved towards the door. Before they were about to exit, Izuku wrapped his arm around Shouto's waist and pulled him through the door.

The moment they step out and the press saw them they were washed in a flood of lights and clicking as the press took their pictures. Shouto leaned up and aimed to press a kiss to Izuku's cheek. Unfortunately, he moved and there were shouts and blinding lights from cameras as they rushed to capture the image of Shouto kissing Izuku on the lips.

Izuku pulled away gently and gave Shouto an affectionate look. He turned to the cameras and spoke, "Thank you, everyone for your well wishes in my marriage with Shouto, we couldn't be happier."

Shouto nodded in agreement and gave the media a cool smile. He raised their hands and gave the press a clear shot of the rings on their fingers. He knew without a doubt that this is all they are going to be talking about for the next month.


	10. Act III Scene i

Izuku was over the , he hadn't expected to get married at 21, much less to a stranger. Despite that, marrying Shouto had filled him with a sense of joy he hadn't expected to have. Shouto was breathtaking in his pressed black tux with his red and white hair pulled out of his face it made Izuku light headed. When Shouto had kissed him at the ceremony, Izuku had to refrain from swooning. Everything had gone off perfectly (ignoring the little problem with the shrine in the beginning), and the press had asked all the right questions.

He now sat in the backseat of Yaoyorozu's Subaru beside his husband heading back towards Shouto's house. Shouto was going to be moving into his apartment and needed to grab his things. Honestly, Izuku was more than happy with how things were working out and he was excited for the company.

The silence of the car was broken when Izuku's phone began blaring the All Might theme song, indicating an incoming call.

He checked the screen and picked up the call.

"Good afternoon, All Might, is there something wrong?"

"Midoriya, my boy, I'm sorry to call you since you asked for the afternoon off. But unfortunately, there was a villain attack in our area of the ward. Endeavor agents are in the area and I didn't want to risk starting a scene so I thought you would be the best to send."

Izuku hummed into the phone. It made sense. All Might had been walking on eggshells ever since the bulletin was put out and wasn't about to risk making a fuss. As much as Izuku hated to admit it, there weren't many heroes in the Agency that had the diplomacy needed when it came to the Endeavor Agency.

"I understand sir. I'll be there as soon as I can."

All Might promised to send him the information and they hung up. Izuku turned to to address the others in the car.

"Yaoyorozu, my apartment is 5 minutes away from here, could you please go there first. I just got called to handle a villain."

She agreed and changed direction to go to his apartment.

"A villain? Do you need any help dealing with it?" Shouto asked him concerned.

Izuku gave a soft smile and shook his head. "I'm alright, but thank you. It sounds like there are already Endeavor Agents on the scene, the only reason I'm going is because it is in our sector. I'll be fine." He pulled out his wallet and gave Shouto a spare key to his building.

"Here, continue with the plan. I'll be back as soon as I finish this up."

Yaoyorozu pulled into his parking lot, and Izuku pressed a soft kiss to Shouto's cheek, "I'll see you later."

Izuku jumped out of the car and ran into his building. He had barely closed the door before he was stripping off his suit and frantically pulling on his hero costume. Really, you would think that by how often emergency calls came, he would have gotten better at putting on his outfit in a hurry and yet, it still took what felt like forever.

Once dressed, Izuku checked his phone and saw the information had come from All Might. He skimmed through the document before leaving the house in a hurry. The incident was a half hour walk away from his apartment but with his quirk it only took him minutes.

As he neared the scene he saw dark smoke coming from some areas. A cacophony of car alarms and police sirens blared with deafening dissonance. Izuku jumped to the top of a building and took note of the situation. He saw police frantically herding civilians out of the way as a few office buildings were beginning to collapse on the other half of the street. He remembered distinctly that the villain, Ear Piercer had an ultrasonic noise quirk, not unlike Present Mic. He most likely had used that to destabilize the foundations of the buildings. As Izuku scanned the area for where the villain would be, he saw bright blasts coming from an alley. Without thinking, Izuku jumped down from the roof so he was at the entrance of the alley. Kirishima and Bakugou were already fighting the villain.

Izuku leaped forward, "Ear Piercer, that's enough! The police have already began to surround the area."

Ear Piercer whipped around to see Izuku blocking his path and hesitated. The villain obviously looked like he had been put through the wringer by Bakugou, his purple jumpsuit scorched areas, and his face showing several nasty bruises. Izuku went to move forward, only to be brought to his knees when Ear Piercer slammed his hands against one of the buildings and let out a shriek. Bakugou and Kirishima both doubled over clutching their head.

Izuku grabbed his ears, unable to hear anything over the ringing. Distantly, he felt his ears bleeding from the noise.

Then Izuku's body was being jerked forward as a hand grabbed the front of his costume. His eyes focused on Bakugou's face in front of his own. Bakugou was yelling, but Izuku couldn't hear what he was saying. Slowly, things began to come into focus and he was able to put up and hand and stop Bakugou's rapidly oncoming fist from making contact with his face.

"DEKU, YOU VILLAINOUS SCUM! YOU FUCKING LET HIM GET AWAY! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Bakugou yelled, spit flying everywhere.

Kirishima was standing in the next moment, and forced his way in between the two of them.

"Let's just calm down a bit. There's no need for us to get in a fight." Kirishima said trying to calm Bakugou.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, SHITTY HAIR! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM." Bakugou responded as he lunged forward, trying to shove Kirishima out of the way, who stubbornly tried to keep himself planted between them.

"I'm sorry that Ear Piercer got away, but we can still catch up to him if we go now." Izuku tried to reason with Bakugou from behind Kirishima.

Bakugou let out an animalistic enraged yell.

The next moment seemed to slow down for Izuku. He saw Bakugou activate his quirk, and grab Kirishima by the shoulder burning a hole in his costume. Izuku saw Kirishima choose not put up his body shield against Bakugou, his once closest friend (distantly a phone call came to mind where Kirishima told Izuku that Bakugou may act tough but would never intentionally hurt a friend). He saw Bakugou throw Kirishima against the destabilized wall of the collapsing building. What would of normally been a painful but mostly harmless throw at once turned into something more with the force of the explosion Bakugou let off with it. He saw the surprise and hurt on Kirishima's face, his quirk still not activated. Izuku saw the building completely collapse.

Izuku's body was protesting. He had Full Cowl activated as he was forced onto his hands and knees with tons of rubble from the building on his back. His quirk the only thing keeping him from being fully crushed. He coughed out the dust and dirt from his lungs trying to relieve the suffocating weights from his chest. Gradually, as he familiarized himself with his surroundings, he began shifting his body weight. Slowly and with great effort he began moving his body into a more upright position, forcing the rubble off of his back. With one last push he was able to free himself from the debris and was able to scramble on top of the pile. The entire alley was filled with rubble and large piles leaning against the stilling crumbling building. He looked around urgently trying to see if he could find Bakugou or Kirishima. Dust was still heavy in the air, obscuring his vision and making it hard to breathe. He pulled his bottom face mask up over his mouth so that he wasn't breathing in so much of it.

Then he heard cursing coming from the end of the end of the alley, and saw Bakugou blasting himself free from the the debris. He must of blasted his way out of the alley when the majority of the building began to fall. Izuku noted the Bakugou seemed mostly unharmed.

With Bakugou accounted for, Izuku turned his attention back to searching for Kirishima. He began moving his way towards the largest area of rubble where he had been thrown before the building collapsed. Izuku desperately began pulling away large chunks of concrete and bricks trying to get to where his friend was.

"Kirishima!" He called out as he pulled out another sheet of concrete out of his way. He saw the tell tale of red hair and began scrambling with more ferocity to get the debris off his friend. He pulled what he hoped to be the last piece of rubble off his friends face. Izuku lurched back his stomach recoiling. He let out a gasping wet noise as he stared down at his friends face. Desperate tears filling his eyes as he stared at the bloody mess that was his friends face.

Gingerly, he placed his shaking hands on Kirishima's throat… There was no pulse and his friend wasn't breathing. Izuku began shoving more debris off of his friends body trying to get to his chest so he could try CPR. He tried pulling off a piece of concrete, but stopped when he felt if catching and stuck to something. He looked around it, and saw that there was a 3 foot pipe that was connecting the piece of concrete to his friends chest. Each time Izuku had tried to move it, it gouged and tore up Kirishima's chest a bit more, making the bloody cavity deeper each time.

Izuku dropped it and let out a gasping sob, his whole body shaking.

"Kirishima… I'm so sorry, so sorry, sorry..."

Izuku turned when he heard rubble shifting to his side. He saw Bakugou staring at him slack jawed, his eyes not moving from Kirishima's mangled face. Izuku stared at his friend. His stomach felt like a brick, and Izuku couldn't be sure if he was actually breathing right then. Kirishima was dead. Izuku's head was fuzzy (when had it began bleeding?) and his ears were still ringing. He felt the adrenaline pumping his veins. Kirishima was dead because of him, because he stepped in between him and Bakugou. Kirishima was dead because he stepped in between a stupid childish rivalry. Kirishima was fucking dead because Bakugou was stupid and childish.

Izuku staggered to his feet. He never got a chance to fight back, he was never allowed to act childish. Bakugou was allowed to throw fucking tantrums whenever he wanted with no repercussions. Now, one of Izuku's closest friends was dead because of it. He let out another sob as his grief was replaced with anger. How was that fucking fair? Kirishima was one of the best people in the world. He didn't deserve this.

Izuku knew distantly, that he would regret this. Regret giving into his anger and grief. He knew he wasn't thinking straight and was probably concussed and in shock. Despite that, when he looked at Bakugou all he could feel was a burning rage.

"KACCHAN!" He yelled activating his quirk.

Bakugou's head turned around to see Izuku rushing at him, his quirk filling his veins with superhuman strength and power. He threw a punch at Bakugou. Bakugou backed away, and returned it with a blast to push Izuku away.

"YOU WANTED A FIGHT? WELL CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE ONE!" Izuku screamed out. His voice was hoarse and cracked.

Bakugou's face contorted into a snarl and blasted his way towards Izuku. They became locked in combat. Izuku threw punch after punch, while Bakugou made explosions erupt all around them. Desperation and anger fuelled Izuku's movements. Bakugou stumbled back after very narrowly avoiding a sucker punch to the stomach. His feet got caught on a piece of concrete. Izuku saw the opening, he wound his arm back, and for the first time in his life, he didn't worry about what power level he was using to punch.

His fist connected to Bakugou's face. He felt bones snapping under the force of the punch. Bakugou's cheekbones and nose broke. He fell back onto the ground blood beginning to poor out of his nose. Izuku didn't let up, he grabbed the front of Bakugou's shirt, mirroring the position they had been in just a few minutes ago. Apart of Izuku felt sick at the sight of what he did to Bakugou's face, but a louder part of him was still screaming for blood.

Izuku let another punch hit Bakugou's face. Then another and another. Bakugou's broken bones turned to mush and his face into a bloody mess. Izuku didn't stop until he felt Bakugou's skull crack under his hands. When he heard the loud crack, everything seemed to snap back to him. His stomach filled tight with dread as he stared at the broken boy in front of him. Blood (and brain matter) had coated Izuku's fist, he couldn't look at Bakugou's completely destroyed face and still body.

Hesitantly, he checked for Bakugou's pulse.

Izuku retched. He stumbled off of Bakugou's body and gasped for breath, unable to breathe. He killed Bakugou. He fucking killed Bakugou. Oh God. Izuku stumbled blindly deeper into the alleyway. He just killed Bakugou. He killed Kacchan. He made a gasping noise. He stumbled past Kirishima's body. Dead body. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck.

He fell down knees giving out a foot away from Kirishima. His body face down on the ground he gasped out a sob, trying to stop the shaking of his body that was now overcome with grief and guilt. Tears streamed messily down his face. Voices were coming towards the alley, Izuku couldn't look up to see who it was. There were people filling the alley. He heard shouted questions and panicked voices. A pair of arms were pulling him up and demanding answers that he couldn't give. He heard the sound of ambulances and someone was dragging him out of the alley.

There was a sharp slap against his cheek and he looked up and saw Eraserhead staring down at him.

"What happened Deku? Who killed Red Riot and The Exploder?"

Izuku leaned around the veteran hero and vomited. He was an awful person, he was going to hell, he deserved to fucking die with them. He wheezed out in desperation, "They were my friends."

Aizawa said nothing and waited for him to continue.

Izuku was scum, but he already knew that he couldn't confess to this crime that he committed, to the blood on his hands. "Ear Piercer. Ear Piercer killed them." He let out a sob, grief tightening his chest making it hard to breathe much less talk. "I got here too late. He had already collapsed the building killing Kirishima. Bakugou was like that. I don't know, anything." He cried out unable to breathe.

Aizawa stared at him a moment more before he reached out and squeezed Izuku's shoulder. "Get looked over by the paramedics, the Head Office will handle things from here. I'm going to be suspending your hero license for the time being. There will be an investigation into this situation in the meantime. We will try to recapture Ear Piercer." He stated gruffly before walking away to talk to the police.

Izuku noticed that he was sitting on a gurney in an ambulance and there were people talking to him. He saw news reporters flooding the area trying to get shots of the bodies being pulled from the rubble.

Izuku couldn't will himself to feel anything but crushing guilt. He had killed his first friend.


	11. Act III Scene ii

Shouto was in Izuku's apartment (his apartment?) putting his clothes into the spare room that Izuku had mentioned he could take. The room was pretty plain, but there was a decent sized bed and dresser so Shouto couldn't really complain. Honestly, the apartment as a whole was pretty bare boned and simple and was a pretty big downgrade from Endeavor's small mansion. Despite that, the apartment was undeniably homey. It was an unfamiliar feeling for Shouto to be in such a warm environment. Izuku had family pictures of him and his mom, All Might, and his friends all around the flat. In the living room there was a large hand-quilted blanket, probably made by Izuku's mother. Izuku also had quite a few plants in the kitchen, mostly various forms of succulents. Shouto was also pretty sure he had seen a marimo enclosure tucked away in Izuku's room when he passed by his open door.

Shouto sat down on the edge of his new bad and ran his fingers across the soft duvet. Everything had changed so fast. It felt like was still falling apart, and distantly he knew that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He still had to confront his father, deal with the press and any of the negative consequences of what was going to happen from the wedding. Of course Shouto knew that what he was doing was rash, he knew that it was going to create problems for him, for Izuku and for everyone attached to them. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Endeavor was going to let him stay as to be head of the company after this. For all Shouto knew, Endeavor could fire and disown him on the spot. He let out a groan and fell back into the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Izuku was without a doubt amazing, but was that any reason to marry him? Did he just condemn Izuku as well as himself? Momo was right after all, they really didn't know each other, and yet they were married. Izuku could grow to hate him. He could realize that maybe Shouto was too damaged, too broken. Maybe, Izuku will realize that Shouto just makes people's lives worse.

Shouto closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, it doesn't matter anymore, or at least, not at this very moment. They were already married and the media knew, there was no getting around this anymore. They will just have to burn those bridges when they got there. He laid there for a while, just running through the events that lead to all of this happening.

His eyes shot open (when did they close?) when he heard the front door open and slam shut. Shouto stood quickly and moved to see if Izuku had returned back from whatever hero business he had.

What Shouto expected to see was Izuku standing at the door with his signature beaming smile, maybe a bit scuffed up, but overall okay. Instead he saw something very different. Izuku slouched against the door. His uniform was covered in a thick layer of dust, looking closely he saw that the shoulder was singed. The whole front of Izuku's outfit was splattered with blood, as was his face and gloves. There was a bandage wrapped around Izuku's head that pulled the unruly green hair out of his face and a few pieces of gauze in and around his ears. Izuku's eyes were frightfully blank while tears made tracks in the dirt and grime down the sides of Izuku's cheeks. He looked wrecked and Shouto could only stare.

Hesitantly, he stepped forward, and gently squeezed Izuku's uninjured shoulder. Shouto definitely didn't know the social cues for this. Obviously, Izuku wasn't okay and that wasn't worth asking. He couldn't say it was going to be okay, considering he didn't know what was wrong. He definitely couldn't ask what happened without sounding harsh, especially when Izuku as upset as he did. Shouto said nothing.

Izuku slowly raised his head until he was staring Shouto in the eye. They stared at each other for a few moments. Shouto felt his internal panic raising the longer Izuku stared at him with his half lidded, miserable eyes. His panic came to a crescendo when Izuku slide down the wall, out from under Shouto's outstretched hand and to the floor. Izuku sobbed hard. Shouto's hand dropped to his side as he stared at his distraught husband. For a very brief moment Shouto considered leaving the room before overwhelming guilt hit him from the thought alone.

He swallowed hard and shuffled closer to Izuku. Shouto turned himself around and slide down the wall to the floor as well, so he was besides Izuku. Despite being a hero, Shouto was shit with words and infinitely worse with handling anyones (especially his own) emotions. So instead, he just ran a hesitant hand along Izuku's back in what he really hoped was a calming motion.

They must have sat there for the better part of an hour in relative silence. Izuku ranged from small fits of complete panic and long stretches apathy where he would just stare at his hands. Shouto was tempted to call someone, anyone, that might be better fit for dealing with this than himself, but ultimately didn't have any of Izuku's friend's numbers.

Shouto was startled slightly when one of Izuku's long bouts of silence was broken by a horse and cracked voice.

"I killed K-Kacchan."

Shouto stilled, his mind kicking into overdrive. Kacchan… he recognized the name. He just couldn't place where he heard it… Shouto didn't say anything.

"He and Kirishima were already at the scene. I-I got there and the villain e-exploded a b-building and got away. K-Kacchan was so-so angry and he grabbed me. Kirishima tried to s-stop the fighting b-but, Kacchan used his quirk to send K-Kirishima into the b-building, b-but it was compromised and collapsed. K-Kirishima d-d-died on impact." Shouto sucked in a sharp breath. He hadn't know Red Riot personally, but he heard that he was a reportedly good hero. Shouto also knew that Bakugou had personal issue with him (granted Bakugou had personal issue with everybody) from his various rants that Shouto has had to hear over the years.

"I-I was stunned, confused, and con-concussed. I wasn't thinking, I swear, I di-didn't mean to. Ba-Bakugou was j-j-just st-staring at me. A-and I w-was just so _angry._ "

Shouto's stomach filled with dread as he slowly remembered that Izuku's childhood nickname for Bakugou was 'Kacchan.' He didn't say anything.

"H-he was l-l-looking for a fight too. I-I threw the first punch." Izuku let out a shuddering sob. "I-I-I k-k-kept p-punching, I-I wasn't thinking, I didn't s-stop. I k-k-killed him. I k-killed Kacchan."

Izuku was sobbing again, and all Shouto could do was stare at him with disbelief and horror. That couldn't be right. Izuku couldn't have done that. He was too good for that. Cement churned in Shouto's stomach because he _knew_. Despite how much a part of him screamed that this wasn't possible, Izuku wasn't a murder, he _knew_ it was true. There was something undeniable about that. Shouto has for too long learned to listen to his instincts and he knew it was true. He felt gutted. Granted, Shouto would lying if he said he was actually grieved by Bakugou's death. He wasn't a good coworker or person, but despite that he didn't really deserve to die.

He looked at Izuku's burnt shoulder and remembered back to a conversation he and Izuku had over text just last night, they were discussing why Bakugou had challenged Izuku. He remembered Izuku telling him about all the shitty things that Bakugou has said and done to Izuku. All the bullying and suicide baiting he did. A bitter and small part of Shouto said if anyone had any right to kill Bakugou, it was probably Izuku.

Could he forgive Izuku for killing Bakugou?

Distantly, Shouto knew that wasn't really a question. Izuku had essentially saved Shouto from himself. From his own self destructive path he was walking. Izuku was his saviour. He was flawed and imperfect but to Shouto, he would always be of immeasurable importance. The death of a man he didn't like in the first place wouldn't change that.

Besides, he was his husband now, and for god's sakes they have been married for approximately two hours and it was too soon to fuck that up. They had to figure this out, because despite being a hero it's still a criminal offense to kill someone.

Shouto pushed himself so he kneeling in front of Izuku. "What happened next? Did anyone come after that?"

Izuku looked up at him with confusion, his face etched with shame and guilt.

"What happened after you realized that Bakugou was dead? Did the police come? Does anyone know you killed him?"

Izuku swallowed hard. "A-after, E-Eraserhead came with the police. H-he said that there would be an investigation in place and that I will temporarily have my license suspended until they have figured out what happened."

Shouto nodded. Considering Red Riot was a part of Head Office, Eraserhead probably had a special interest in figuring out what happened. He looked up at Izuku. He was the number six hero which means he has quite a strong reputation. If they played this right, and got the right story going than Izuku's own credibility will probably be good enough to sell their story. However, they would have to be careful to avoid a few detectives, he knew some on the force had a lie detector quirk.

"Izuku, I won't let you go to jail."


	12. Act III Scene iii

Izuku was tired. He was so incredibly tired. Once his breakdown with Shouto was more or less over, he had been basically forced to take a shower. The water had been scalding when he had first entered the shower over an hour ago and had burned the skin on Izuku's back. The pain had initially brought some feeling back into Izuku, but since then the water has turned luke warm and no longer had the same biting feel. Once he made the mistake to look down at the blood and grime that was being washed off of him and had been hit with another wave of nausea so harsh and debilitating that he had been sent scrambling out of the shower to vomit in the toilet. He had laid there for an indefinite amount of time alternating between dry heaving and resting his head against the cold porcelain while the water in the shower ran behind him. Izuku had considered just swallowing a bottle of pills then. If anyone had deserved to die that day, it was him. But knowing Shouto was around somewhere in his apartment, was enough to pull himself back into the shower. He had caused enough problems for the day.

Eventually, Izuku pulled himself back out of the shower and began towling himself off, not bothering to rebandage his cuts and scrapes. He purposefully didn't look down to where he knew his bloody hero uniform would still be and moved into his bedroom. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt. His hand had begun to slide towards one of his favorite All Might hoodies, but the twisted guilt in his stomach stopped himself from seeking out that comfort. All Might. God, he hadn't checked in yet, and the news was probably everywhere at this point. How fucking disappointed would he be in Izuku. Sir Nighteye was probably right, he didn't deserve to inherit One for All.

He made his way out of his bedroom and saw Shouto was sitting at kitchen island with his head in his hands. Izuku had caused this. Shouto knew Bakugou too, he had worked with him for the past five years. He hadn't been able to feel anything more than crushing guilt since that afternoon and the look of exhaustion that weighed down Shouto's body did nothing to make Izuku feel better. Izuku filled two glasses of water and placed one in front of Shouto who had since looked up to watch Izuku wearily. Neither said anything as Izuku leaned against the island so he was directly in front of Shouto.

"... We should figure out your story. You'll need a strong one if you're going to convince Eraserhead enough that he won't bring in detectives to fact check."

Izuku swallowed hard, it's not that he didn't understand what Shouto was saying, he really, really did. He had the same thought at the crime scene, which had caused him to lie to Eraserhead's face. But the fact is, Izuku had to take responsibility for this. No one else could take the fall for this but himself. He had killed Kacchan and no one else.

"The story is that I killed Bakugou. That's it."

Shouto scrutinized him closely. "You said that Bakugou threw Red Riot into an unstable wall which ultimately killed him."

It wasn't phased as a question so Izuku said nothing.

"...Do you really think Bakugou would have taken responsibility for that? It was manslaughter, unintentional murder of another man. Do you _honestly_ think Bakugou would have plead guilty to that in front of a court?"

Izuku felt himself bristle. "It doesn't matter! I knowingly _killed_ him, Shouto!"

"You can only be charged with second degree murder at best, which most likely can be plead down to a another manslaughter charge. You're essentially equal."

"Whatever the courts say, I know the truth. Just because Kacchan commited a similar crime doesn't make my offenses cancel out. Besides just because it can be argued down manslaughter doesn't mean that I am in any more the right. He's still dead." Izuku's mind boggled and the mental gymnastics Shouto must of went there to get to that conclusion.

Shouto let out a deep sigh, "Look at it this way then, Izuku. You are the number six hero right now. You have one of the most upcoming and powerful quirks around, and are in a position to advance as a Head Hero to one of the most influential Hero Agencies with the most satellite agencies in Japan." Shouto looked Izuku in the eye. "You made a mistake, a horrible mistake, but are you willing to let all those civilians die that depend on you to save them also? You criticized me for half-assing my job and not saving everybody, but if you let yourself be taken into custody and condemn all the civilians that depend on you, then you are no better than a villain in my books."

Izuku sucked in a sharp breath as his hands tightened on the edge of the counter. That wasn't true. It couldn't be. There was no moral equivalence between taking responsibility for a crime you commited, a life you took, and killing or terrorizing helpless civilians. Izuku knew this… Yet, a part of him had to agree with Shouto. He has saved over a thousand people so far during his 5 years as a hero. He was, despite as awful as it was, the sole user of One for All now that All Might no longer had the strength to use it. A quirk that was designed to help people, keep them safe, and fight those who might hurt them. A quirk that he had used to kill Kacchan.

"Besides," Shouto continued, "I know Bakugou better than you do. You may have been friends when you were kids, but I have had to work with him for the past five years. Bakugou was a hero for the sake of fighting villains, he was never concerned with helping civilians or keeping the peace. He was in it for the blood. You know as well as I do, that one day Bakugou would go too far, and do permanent damage to someone. I'm not saying what you did was a good thing, or should have happened. I'm just saying that Bakugou was looking for a fight with you. He had always been irrational when it come to you and other people he thought had wronged him somehow. Maybe, you didn't fight fairly, but he was just as willing to put himself in that situation and would have gone after you just as fast as you went after him."

Izuku said nothing before wearily looking up to stare at Shouto, "Why do you care so much?"

He saw Shouto swallow hard and advert his eyes so he was looking quite firmly at Izuku's plants.

"I'm your husband, aren't I? I don't want you to go to jail."

Izuku felt his knees wobble and another brick was added to his stomach. He had honestly forgotten. All the actions of the day began to rewind and catch up with him right then. He had gotten dressed this morning, instead of putting on his work uniform, he had put on a tuxedo. He had went to city hall, and he had gotten married to Shouto Midoriya-Todoroki, then stayed and kissed in front of the press. Before he could spend any time with his husband he was out on mission, at which one of his close friends was killed and he had murdered Kacchan. His hero license was suspended and his husband then informed him he would help him lie to Head Office, the government and the police.

Izuku slide down the counter. Honestly, if the circumstances had been any different, it would have been almost funny how bizarre his day was going. He looked up at Shouto who was leaning across the counter to stare down at him.

"...Okay. What do I say?" He will never be able to repair the unimaginable pain and suffering he has caused today. But Shouto was right, he had too much to loose to go to custody now. There were too many people in his life that needed him to do better, to be better. When he was older, One for All had been passed along to a new hero, the company was fine, and Shouto was happy. Then he could clean his conscience, but until then, he would have to bare his bloody hands in silence.

Shouto gave him a bit of a surprised look. " _Now_ , we make your story."

It was now pretty late at night and Izuku was sat in front of Eraserhead, Nezu and a few detectives, trying not to show his complete discomfort with everything.

Nezu broke the silence, "We understand you were friends with the victims, and were deep in shock at the scene. We understand if you need more time to gather your thoughts before speaking."

Izuku swallowed hard, "I don't want to waste anymore time, if it's all the same to you, please let me give you my side of the events now." Underneath the table his hands were balled and his nails but into his skin.

One of the detectives smiled at him, and informed him they were ready whenever he was.

Taking a deep breath he began going through the story him and Shouto had created and practiced. "I got a phone call from All Might at about 1:20 this afternoon, informing me of crime scene unfolding fifteen minutes away from my apartment. I was picked because I have the best working relationship with the Endeavour Agency who was already on scene. I got changed and made it there in under five minutes. I travelled to the top of a nearby building when I got there and analyzed the scene. Many building were beginning to collapse from the Ear Piercers quirk. I saw fighting and explosions coming from a nearby alley and headed that way. In the alley I saw Red Riot and the Exploder fighting with the villain. The villain was attacking Bakugou, punching at his face. Red Riot was on the ground from what I assumed was a use of the villains quirk. I ran at the villain to get him away from Exploder, when I did, he turned tail and destroyed the building. I didn't have time to stop him or the collapse. I was able to activate my quirk in time to stop myself from being caught under the debris but Red Riot wasn't able to put up his shield in time and was c-crushed…"

Izuku took a shuddering breath and felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "I had to dig myself out of the debris and when I did I began looking for Red Riot. I found him underneath a pile of rubble, I then checked for a pulse and sign of breathing but I found none. I moved a piece of concrete coving his chest and found severe gouges in his torso from where a pipe had fallen into him. N-next I went to find The Exploder. He had been able to push himself out of the way from most of the debris, but I-I think a chunk of concrete or something had ended up hitting his head. I-I-It was completely concaved. I reached down to try and see if he was alive but there was so much blood it just got a-all o-o-over. I fell down in the ally and the next thing I knew cops and heros were flooding the alley." Izuku finished trying to keep the stutter from his voice and the tears from falling down his cheeks.

Nezu reached out and gave him a tissue that Izuku took hesitantly. His chest knotted with guilt, and he prayed that they believed him.

Eraserhead broke the momentary silence while the others took in the information. "At the scene you kept saying that you didn't know anything. Why?"

Izuku took a deep breath, his heart hammering, "When Ear Piercer destroyed the building it temporarily stunned me and created some brain damage, according to the paramedics at the scene. That, in addition to my head being hit with some debris during the building's collapse, left me severely concussed and disorientated. I probably couldn't have told you what my mother's name was right then, much less a-anything as t-traumatic as what had happened." He said, looking Eraserhead straight in the eye.

Eraser kept the eye contact long enough for Izuku to begin to sweat, wondering if he knew he was lying off his ass.

Izuku was saved by Nezu, who asked "Is your head better now?"

Izuku nodded, "One of the paramedics had a healing quirk and was able to patch me up." It was true, and honestly, it still stung to know if anything else had been slightly different neither of his friends would of died.

"I-I," Izuku stuttered out, hyper aware of all the oloos he received, "I knew both Red Riot and the Exploder. They were friends and I cared about them... A-and I just think that if there's anything you need me to do, name it." Shouto had schooled him to say it but despite that, Izuku felt tears begin a renewed frantic fountain down his face.

Nezu stood up and put a paw on Izuku's shoulder. "I'm going to reinstate your hero license and you can go back on active duty when you're ready. There doesn't seem to be any problems with your story, but we will call you if we need anymore details." Izuku was pretty sure Nezu was smiling at him but it was bit hard to tell underneath the fur. "I apologize for the caution earlier with your license, but it was a formality we had to take to ensure our hero's continued excellence."

Izuku nodded, his eyes in his lap. Nothing that happened here tonight made him feel any better.


	13. Act III Scene iv

**AN: Hey, if you like it, consider leaving a review.**

Endeavor's migraine had set in two hours ago, beginning with a long line of phone calls. The agency had gotten an urgent memo on a villain attack shortly after noon. The attack was in All Might territory, and as expected of _that_ agency, they had yet to act. He had sent Bakugou to deal with the villain. Bakugou was strong enough to handle it on his own. The boy had drive and passion, more than what he could say about his own worthless son. Honestly, if things had been any different Bakugou might have been a better pick for taking over the Agency than Shouto was.

Endeavor put the fight out of his mind until he had been patched through to an emergency phone call from Head Office informing him that Bakugou along with another boy had been killed in the line of action. These situations happen, and while regetable, were not detrimental to the company. Unfortunately, as Bakugou had been under his employment, it left him to inform the family.

On the best of days, Endeavor hated dealing with the public and civilians. Even more so on the worst days. Days like today, where he loses one of the best up and coming money and reputation makers like The Exploder.

Honestly, there was a reason that he had employees, he shouldn't be expected to make phone calls all day, there was better uses of his time. Like fighting villains (something that which seems to become harder to do without the public getting up in arms about one thing or another). Normally, Endeavor gets Shouto to make these types of calls for him (it's important to his training), however seeing as how his son had disappeared for the day, he had to swallow his distaste and call the Bakugou family.

Mitsuki Bakugou was a character much like her son had been and was every bit as volatile and explosive as Bakugou. Where Endeavour had expected tears and readied his pointless platitudes of "he was a great hero," "he will be missed," and "I hear you;" he had instead been forced handle a half hour of a deranged woman yelling at him over his apparent "soulless, cruel and useless attitude and nature, and his complete and utter inability to do anything that didn't inflate his already too large ego." She proceeded to tell him if she ever saw him in the streets she would "shove her foot so far up his ass that he would be tasting her leather boots for weeks." Apparently, Mitsuki bakugou had been under the impression that he was "negligent" in his watch over new heros. Regardless, the call was over and he didn't have to concern himself with it any more after that (until the media gets their hands on it at any rate). Endeavor would have to put up a new hiring bulletin at the end of the week at any rate.

Endeavor closed the tabs on his work computer and glanced down at the blinking red phone on his desk. Shortly past one that afternoon, the Mineta family had phoned his direct line, he had briefly considered answering but instead decided to let it go to voicemail. It wasn't as if they were necessarily important to him right now, more a headache than anything else. Endeavor stared at it a moment longer, before deciding that whatever it was, could wait for tomorrow.

He raised from his desk, his knees and back cracking as he went. He slide out of his spacious office and locked the door as he went. He had barely entered the hallway when his secretary was swooping down upon him.

Endeavor couldn't remember her name, but she was competent enough and really, he didn't hire her for her name. She had long slender limbs and large bashful eyes. She would have made a good wife. For him, or for Shouto he wasn't sure (what was her quirk again?)

"Endeavor, Sir! I am so sorry for not bringing this to your attention earlier but, you had asked for complete privacy for the afternoon!" She gasped out. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes alarmed. Even without knowing what she was talking about yet, Endeavour felt his blood pressure spike (perhaps it was just the temperature of the room).

"What?" he asked gruffly.

Instead of answering, she just slowly handed him a manilla file. Inside of it, he saw a printed copy of a news article. A series of pictures fell off.

The file was on fire. The scattered pictures on the floor were on fire. The new white drapes were on fire. The door out of the office was on fire. His secretary's cardigan was sizzling.

The fire alarms were blaring

He left the agency. He dented his car getting into it. He broke sixteen traffic laws driving home. He pulled into his driveway.

Endeavor kicked open the door to his home.

"SHOUTO!"

Endeavor charged through his house. He slamming open every door he passed. By the time he had hit the last door in the house, his office. He had come to the realization that neither of his children were there.

Endeavor went to his weight room and worked out through the night and thought about what to do next.

The next day, Endeavor sat across from the Mineta family. On either side of him sat a lawyer.

"Hero Endeavor, thank you for meeting with us so quickly. We would like to understand your reasoning behind this. We were under the understanding that your son was to marry our own." The Mineta patriarch all but barked.

Endeavor stared the man down, he may not like the situation either but he'll be damned if he let anyone talk to him like that. "I understand the situation. I have yet to be able to get in contact with my son to confirm the allegations." In reality, Endeavor was pretty sure that Shouto had in fact gotten married, especially with the footage that had been forwarded to him from his eldest son (what the intentions behind that act had been, Endeavor wasn't sure) but that wasn't the point.

"I believe this is past the point of allegations."

Endeavor grimaced, hating the couple in front him more so by the minute. But... their money was worth it. "I suggest a compromise. If my son had indeed gotten married, then that is unfortunate. However, I do have an unmarried daughter, that would be able to take his place in the contract."

The Mineta couple stared him down. "Your daughter, how old is she?"

"Twenty seven."

He saw the wife lean over and whisper in her husband's ear. They had what appeared to be a small argument. Before the husband seemed to duck his head in submission.

"We accept this substitution."

A pair of lawyers slide a piece of paper in front of him and showed him where to sign on the contract.

leaned forward and put a hand on Endeavors as he was going to sign the document. He looked up to see her staring intently at him.

She stared him in the eye as she spoke the atmosphere in the room grew heavy, "Hero Endeavor, we sincerely hope that an unfortunate situation like this does not take place again. You understand that should you fall through on the contract again, there will be, and I assure you, hell to pay." She finished the threat with a smile.

Endeavor signed the paper (and he definitely wasn't intimidated).

"We will plan the wedding for Wednesday, Endeavor. We will not allow an incident like this to take place again."

Endeavor leveled a look with the man sitting across from him. It was Monday now. That only gave him two days to find both of his children and get Fuyumi ready for the wedding. Granted, he didn't want to spread this out like before and get another shotgun wedding on his hands. "Make it thursday, and we will have a deal."

The men stood and shook hands.

This was in a way, better for Endeavor, it gave him time to null Shouto's hairbrained wedding and find a better suitor for him than either of the boys on the table currently… It also got Fuyumi out of his home.


	14. Act III Scene v

**AN: Shout out to the person who commented on this fic, that was legitimately the funniest review I have ever gotten.**

Izuku was going through swings of feeling way too much and not feeling anything at all. Right now it was the latter, which was probably a good thing, as he was talking with All Might on the phone.

"My boy, I understand how hard all of this must be on you, and I want you to know that if you need anything at all just to call." it was the third time All Might had told him this, and honestly, it would have been touching if not for how completely undeserving he was of his care.

Like all the times before, Izuku murmured a thank you into the speaker but didn't offer anything more to the conversation. Going into the conversation he had been a ball of nervous energy but after explaining the edited version of the story, life seemed to leech out of him, leaving little more than a husk of a person.

"Izuku." All might states sternly into the phone. Despite the fact All Might wasn't actually there, Izuku felt himself straightening out from his slouched over position at the dining room table. "When you were talking about the stupid plan you were scheming, did it have anything to do with the news reports that surfaced yesterday about you getting married to Todoroki Shouto?"

Izuku thought for a second, wondering if he couldn't just feign the need for rest to get out of the next oncoming conversation. "Yes, I'm actually married to Shouto."

All Might was silent on the line. "... I see."

Was that disappointment in his voice? Izuku sighed and his head hit the table with a thump, and let his phone go so it was laying next to his head. The various All Might gashapons fanned out around it. "I'm not going to apologize for that. It is going to help bridge the companies when we both take over as heads. Besides… When I looked in his eyes, he looked so sad. I could help, so I did."

He heard a soft laughter from over the line, "You're going to be dragged through the mud for this, my boy, not only from their company but from ours as well. People aren't happy. But… That being said, you do have the heart of a hero. Picking you as my heir was one of the best decisions I ever made."

And oh, that one stung. Tears came to Izuku's eyes but none fell. If only All Might knew how terrible of a person he actually was.

"Listen, Izuku. I've been thinking and I don't think Tokyo is the right area for you to be in right now, you need some time off, to relax and get your head back on straight. I'm transferring you temporarily back to your hometown Musutafu. It's small and has a low crime rate. Spend your time there to visit with your mother. See if your husband will come and use it as a honeymoon. Give yourself time to grieve for your friends. You work so hard for this agency and you deserve time off. It may not be a true vacation but I'm sure it will work just as fine all the same."

Izuku sucked in a breath, "All Might, please. I have to stay in town! Shouto can't follow me to Musutafu. Please let me stay! I have to come into work, I have to-"

All Might cut him off quickly, "None of that my boy. Take the time to recover and get yourself back on your feet. Consider it your honeymoon time, if it helps. Relax for a bit, my boy, we can hold down the fort for the next while. It's not a permanent move so rest easy, my boy."

All Might clicked off the line before Izuku could get another word in edgewise.

Izuku closed his eyes and willed for it all to just go away and have been a horrible nightmare.

He opened his eyes and saw All Might's contact still lit up on his phone. Of course it was. Wishful thinking wasn't about to help him this time.

Izuku pushed himself up and began making his way down the hallway towards the guest room. He saw the door was cracked open and he peered inside.

Shouto sat on the edge of the bed, his shoulders were tense and his head was lowered. He was having a soft conversation with someone on the phone (Izuku's heart fluttered a little when he saw the limited edition All Might Gashapon hanging off of the cell).

Izuku leaned out of the doorway and made his way over towards his room. He threw himself down face first on the covers. He rubbed his face on the soft linen, beyond grateful that Ochako had bought him the expensive 800 thread count sheets for his birthday a few years back.

He sighed and rolled over onto his back so he could look at his phone. Izuku's fingers hovered over Ochako's number before backtracking and deciding to open up the texts she had sent him periodically since the day before.

 **[OCHAKO URARAKA]**

 _ **Sent Yesterday:**_

 **Ochako [1:14m]: Well you got what you wanted my friend, you and Todoroki are all over the nets.**

 **Ochako [2:40 pm]: Oh god.**

 **Ochako [2:40 pm]: Are you okay?**

 **Ochako [2:46 pm]: It's all over the news, they say that both Bakugou and Kirishima are dead, and you were hurt in the fight.**

 **Ochako [3:14 pm]: Deku seriously, are you okay?**

 **Ochako [5:00 pm]: All Might says that he heard from the HO. They are questioning you about what happened?**

 **Ochako [5:06 pm]: I know you and I know you are probably blaming yourself for what happened right about now, and I just want you to know, that it was absolutely not your fault.**

 **Ochako [5:37 pm]: I'll give you some space right now, but call me soon okay?**

 **Ochako [5:37 pm]: Lots of love, and keep me updated.**

 _ **Sent Today:**_

 **Ochako [8:16 am]: How are you? Are you doing okay?**

 **Ochako [11:47 am]: Text me before 4:00 today, otherwise I'm coming over to take care of you.**

Izuku felt a fond smile come to his face. He really didn't deserve Ochako, she was too good for the likes of him.

 **[OCHAKO URARAKA]**

 **Izuku [1:19 pm]: hey.**

 **Izuku [1:19 pm]: sorry.**

 **Izuku [1:19 pm]: I needed some time. I'm doing okay.**

 **Izuku [1:19 pm]: All Might says that he's relocating me back to Musutafu for the time being.**

 **Ochako [1:20 pm]: Oh shit. You're kidding! Wait hold on, I'll ask if I can get off early, and I'll come over.**

 **Izuku [1:20 pm]: Don't do that, I'm fine.**

 **Izuku [1:20 pm]: We will talk later, but right now, I just need some time to get my head on right.**

 **Ochako [1:21 pm]: I don't believe you.**

 **Ochako [1:21 pm]: but... fine.**

 **Ochako [1:21 pm]: Text Tenya to let him know your okay.**

 **Ochako [1:21 pm]: And be damn sure that I will cross referencing with Todoroki that your eating and taking care of yourself!**

 **Izuku [1:21 pm]: Thank you, I will! I promise!**

Izuku sent the quick message to Tenya checking in and blindly threw his phone off to the side, aiming for his end table. There was loud thunk as he missed the mark and his phone fell to the ground. He groaned and rubbed his face back into the sheets. He curled into the fetal position and to try and get some sleep, if he took enough naps maybe it would just all go away. However, Izuku was unable to get comfortable and rolled over so he was lying on his back. It didn't take long for the realization that he wasn't going to get comfortable to set in. He stretched out and wiggled on his bed, contorting his body into different positions trying to find a position that was comfortable on the bed.

Izuku was lying diagonally across the bottom half of his bed with his feet and head hanging over the sides when Shouto knocked on the door. Izuku pulled himself up so he was sitting straight up on the bed causing a wave of dizziness from the blood rushing out of his head. His face flushed from the pressure.

Shouto raised his eyebrows but said nothing and Izuku was beyond grateful.

"You were waiting outside of my room earlier, was there something you needed?" Shouto asked.

It was a good thing Izuku's face was already flushed as he felt blush rise to his cheeks. Shouto was a hero, of course he had noticed that. "Yeah, no, sorry. I was just seeing what you were up to."

Shouto nodded and took an awkward half step out of the door frame. His face was apathetic but his body language was that of painful awkwardness. Izuku knew the feeling.

"Did you want to come sit down?" Izuku asked moving over so he was leaning against one side of the headboard and patted the space beside him.

Shouto looked like he was about to say no, before changing his mind and taking small tentative steps into the room and sat down on the very edge of Izuku's bed. Shouto was almost falling off but looked like he had no intention of moving further on to the bed. It was almost painfully awkward and meek, and it was obvious that neither of them really knew what to do with themselves but Izuku supposed that's just what happens when you get a shotgun wedding.

"Your phone is on the ground."

Izuku couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement, "Yeah."

The conversation (could he call that a conversation?) devolved into silence.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" Izuku asked, if just to fill the void.

Shouto shifts nervously and doesn't look like he is about to reply. Izuku had to wonder if he was too forward.

"... It was my sister, Fuyumi. She went back to the house today after avoiding it last night. Apparently, Endeavor has already moved it around so she is to get married to Mineta. I-" Shouto choked off. "Because, I didn't want to get married she's being forced to instead. T-This is not what I wanted." Shouto managed to get out, his head was turned away from Izuku.

Izuku's chest tightened, he had been so preoccupied about what was going on in his own head that he forgot that Shouto was dealing with so much himself. It felt like another brick in his stomach.

Izuku leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Shouto's body. He placed his forehead against his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Shouto, but it's not your fault."

Shouto was stiff in Izuku's embrace before slowly un-tensing. They sat like that for a few moments. Izuku began to tug Shouto further back onto the bed and Shouto didn't resist. They moved so Izuku was laying against the headboard and Shouto was leaning against him, his head sitting in the crook of Izuku's neck. Normally, Izuku would have blushed and the intimacy but in that moment, it felt like the only natural place to be.

"What did All Might say?" Shouto murmured.

Izuku unconsciously dropped his voice to a whisper to match Shouto's own. "He said he was going to move me to the Musutafu area. It's where my mom is. I should probably leave today."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

Shouto's hair brushed against Izuku's cheek as he tilted his head up to stare at Izuku. "I can't come with you. I have to stay here. I can't let my sister be forced into a marriage because of me."

Izuku nodded softly, appreciating the feeling of Shouto's hair. He had already guessed that was where the conversation was going. "What are you going to do?"

Shouto went silent again as he debated his answer. Izuku tightened his arms around him trying to offer some form of comfort to Shouto.

"... I'm going to annul our marriage. We never… consummated our marriage, so I shouldn't have any problems." Izuku's cheeks flushed but and all he could do was nod. He was thankful that Shouto was facing away from him, so he wouldn't be able to see the tears that were gathering in Izuku's eyes.

After all this, after everything that happened, it was all going to be for nothing. Izuku wasn't able to help Shouto, he wasn't able to help Kirishima, and then he killed Bakugou. Really, Izuku should quit while he's ahead.

"I'm going to go back to my father, tell him everything was a misunderstanding, just gossip. I just needed a few days off of work and nothing actually happened. Then… I'm going to take my sisters place back in the wedding. I won't be happy but it's what I deserve."

Izuku pressed his face into Shouto's soft hair.

"You deserve the world, Shouto," It was less than a whisper, and it came out with all the reverence of a prayer. Izuku wasn't sure if Shouto had even heard him.

"That is what I need to do…" Shouto trailed off. "But…" Shouto made a choking noise. "I want nothing more than to stay with you... I want to be with you Izuku."

Shouto pressed back into his arms and Izuku's arms tightened around him. Izuku felt soft tears began to drop onto his arms.

"Shouto…" Izuku murmured and took his face out of the crook of Shouto's neck. Shouto tilted his head back so he was staring at Izuku. His eyes were red and Izuku could see the tears slowly streaking his face. Izuku's own eyes betray him response.

Izuku leaned forward and captured Shouto's lips with his own.

The kiss was soft, it held no burning desire or forced intimacy. But when they seperated Izuku had felt like he had lost a part of himself with it.


End file.
